Casados
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: Ellos querian diversion y los casaron por obligacion. Son esposos mas no una pareja real, auqnue dicen que de la convivencia nace el amor, y al parecer este caso aplica. ¿Y si copian su historia en los hijos? ¡Completa!
1. Ella y El

**Buenas mis queridas lectoras, como estan? Aqui les traigo un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio hace semanas atras gracias a una querida y especial amiga y confidente que me dijo que no le llamaban la atencion los fics de Inuyasha y Kagome porque Inuyasha le caia un poco mal, no la apedreen esta bien ser diferente! Y como a mi me gusta escribir y hacer felices este fic es para mi querida Kame (kagomexsiempre) sus fics me han divertido por mucho rato, las invito a pasearse por alguno de ellos, y tambien porque no por algun otro de los mios.**

**Los personajes no me pertecen, sus nombres y la mayoria de sus rasgos pertenecen a la excelente Rumiko Takahashi, la trama, algunos personajes, son totalmente MIOS.**

**Espero disfruten de esta tanto como de las demas.**

**

* * *

****Ella.**

Una mujer, alta, bien dotada. Busto prominente, anchas caderas y peligrosas curvas. De piernas interminables y manos finas, rostro de porcelana, labios ligeramente delineados cabello negro a la altura de su cintura, ondulado, y ojos color avellana. Una muñeca, así decían los hombres en la calle.

**Su historia.**

Ella nació un 19 de Marzo de 1990, fue un lunes nublado toda la mañana y como a las 3 de la tarde llego la pequeña Kagome Higurashi, hija del magnate de los negocios Hikate Higurashi y la ex – modelo Tami Kent. Esta demás decir que desde su nacimiento fue considerada una propia princesa, la princesa de los suburbios.

A sus 5 años de edad, comenzó a tomar clases de pintura, ballet, y piano. Porque su madre así lo creía necesario, era preferible tener una hija virtuosa, a una chiquilla ociosa en casa. A temprana edad aprendió que era superior a los demás, que no debía detenerse a ayudar a algún animalito herido o algún niño hambriento. Más de una vez se llevo una buena reprimenda por no acatar dichas normas. Rodeada de sirvientes fue creciendo, no necesitaba ni aprenderse a atar los zapatos porque para eso estaba Marge, la nana.

Mama y Papa le dieron una hermanita a los 8 años, Kikyo Higurashi llego al castillo, para ser otra princesa. Aunque la atención seguía puesta en Kagome, gracias a su niñera pues su madre se mantenía ocupada entre Ámsterdam y Tokio. Y su padre muy ocupado en la oficina haciendo dinero para conservar los lujos que otorgaba a sus hijas.

A los 15 años, era una superdotada entre las cátedras de Arte (música, danza, pintura), popular por su ropa de marca, peinado a la moda, casa de ensueño, viajes fabulosos, y fiestas fantásticas, y aun así excelente promedio sino una brutal golpiza la esperaría en casa, así jamás olvidaría la disciplina.

El 19 de Marzo del 2007 salió de su boca la primera negativa hacia los planes de sus padres, ellos querían que estudiara leyes en Harvard y ella quería estudiar Educación Integral en la Universidad Local. Esa noche las venas del cuello de su padre se hincharon casi a reventar, y la bofetada de su madre moreteo su mejilla enseguida, tratando de correr incrusto del lado derecho de su costado una mesa de cristal de su madre, con la camisa empapada en sangre tibia siguió corriendo por el resto de la casa antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta principal se desmayo del dolor, doce horas después despertó en la clínica más costosa del área, le dolía un poco la herida cuando la enfermera entro.

-Cariño como te sientes?

-Bien, que fue lo que paso?

-No recuerdas? Bien, tus padres te trajeron después de recibir tu llamada, estabas celebrando tu cumpleaños 17 cuando un vil asaltante te apuñalo para arrebatarte tu celular. Ya estás bien no fue nada grave aunque imagino que si doloroso, en la tarde serás dada de alta.

Sus padres habían mentido, jamás alcanzaría su libertad. Esa tarde en casa se reunieron, para tratar algunos puntos.

-Hija disculpa nuestra reacción de anoche es simplemente que queremos lo mejor para ti, sin embargo con tus excelentes credenciales serás una gran maestra. Aunque deberás independizarte, ya compramos un departamento en el centro, y un descapotable rojo estacionado en el frente, contratamos una mucama para ti y ya está amueblado. Eres libre hija.

Esa frase detono la fiera interna de la reprimida y controlada Kagome.

Se convirtió en una mujer vanidosa, fiestera y promiscua, su nombre albergaba los tabloides al menos una vez al mes, considerada de la realeza era escandaloso cada movimiento en falso que ella daba, la sociedad no comprendería que ella simplemente disfrutaba el hecho de haber estada prisionera 17 años, sin tomar sus propias decisiones y sin cometer sus necesarios errores se desenfreno.

A los 20 años en una noche de juerga en plena discoteca se topo con unos ojos miel, que la invitaron al pecado de inmediato, un poco de flirteo aquí, coqueteo por allá y en 1 hora se besaban con desenfreno en un pasillo obscuro, instantes después, no se diferenciaba que pierna era de quien en la cama de ella, luego del maravilloso sexo salvaje, se presentaron ella había escuchado muchas veces de el, y el de ella. Oh Dios mío, seguramente estaba en problemas.

**El.**

Un hombre alto, musculoso, de torso amplio, abdomen marcado, piernas torneadas. Piel de un moreno claro, ojos miel y cabello negro, un Dios en carne y hueso.

**Su historia.**

Nació el 21 de Julio de 1988, hijo del general Inu no Taisho y de la ama de casa Izayoi Maxwill, Sesshoumaru Taisho nació para hacer con el mundo lo que quisiera. Y que quería él? Desastre.

Mimado desde la cuna, no lloro ni tres minutos en su vida, siempre que abría la boca obtenía lo que pedía, cabezota desde los tres años, perdió la fe en los sueños cuando su padre lo inscribió a estudiar en un internado alegando poco tiempo para criarlo y un mejor futuro cuando fuese mayor.

Allí comprendió que la vida era dura, que no se podía confiar en nadie, y que el amor era una basura televisiva para atraer a la gente idiota que la engullía. Las noches que le permitían salir como adolescente las pasaba conquistando chicas y quitándoles lo más preciado, para luego humillarlas y volver a su encierro.

Odiaba a su padre y madre por haberlo metido allí, que no sabían que en su adorable escuela recibía castigos denigrantes para cualquier ser humano que estaba seguro estaban penalizados por los visitadores sociales, hambruna, golpizas bestiales, humillaciones, quemaduras con cigarrillos, cicatrices en su tez que lo acompañarían por siempre, comidas a reventar eran solo una de las pocas cosas que había tenía que soportar en su niñez y adolescencia, era algo por lo que tenía que decir, gracias Mama y Papa me hicieron miserable!

A los 17 años se comenzó a pulir como teniente en una academia especial, y cuatro años más tarde se convirtió en un miembro oficial de la policía. Un hombre codiciado entre las solteras, que donde ponía el ojo lanzaba la bala. En sus salidas nocturnas no había una sola noche que no consiguiera al menos un rapidito y tres números telefónicos, le importaba un carajo el honor del apellido que llevaba, para el eso valía mierda y su familia importaba un pepino. Su hermano menor tenía más libertad que la que el había tenido, y por eso lo detestaba. Tenía su propio ingreso económico y era dueño de un buen departamento. Esa noche fue con algunos amigos a la disco más cercana, las chispas salieron cuando la vio de lejos.

Su cabello negro caía en cascada en su espalda desnuda por el sensual vestido que sabía era de marca, el sabia quien era ella, su padre era intimo amigo de el de ella. Sin mencionar que el había visto ese bello y angelical rostro en primera plana contando una historia de diablilla. Ella sería su presa esa noche.

_Y donde pongo el ojo, pongo la bala. Siempre acierto y consigo lo que quiero._

_

* * *

_

**Que tal? Les gusto? Su opinion es importante para mi, solo dejen un review que me llene de alegria.**

**Que les parecio esta Kagome? Sessh? Que quieren ver? Sus opiniones, sugerencias, deseos, criticas constructivas son bien recibidas animense y dejen un review.**

**un beso, Lady Cremisi.**


	2. El problema y SU solucion

**Les subo el segundo capitulo a ver si las engacho, ;D jeje muchas gracias a Hekate ama, Goshy e Hitomi. Las invito a seguir leyendo y dejando su review, tambien a pasarse por mis demas fic, y si tienen fb pueden buscar el grupo y la pagina de me gusta de Lady Cremisi (:**

**Hitomi espero me des tus sugerencias jeje para mantenerte interesada. Y a las demas que han leido y no comentado las invito a comentar.**

**Kame este fic es para ti.**

**Cualquier pregunta tambien pueden realizarla. (:**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Entraron al departamento, devorando sus labios, ella lanzo la cartera que resbalo del recibidor. El se quito la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y la arrincono a la pared, como una pantera a su presa.

-Sigamos al cuarto por favor.- Dijo entre gemidos ella.

Y así lo guio a su habitación, antes de caer en la cama ya el iba en calzoncillos y ella solo llevaba una pequeña tanga, siguieron besándose de manera desenfrenada, ninguno de los dos era nuevo en esto.

Cuando el entro en ella, disfruto la sensación, no era estrecha ni ancha, estaban sudados, querían mas, comenzaron una danza frenética, gemidos iban y venían, no intercambiaban palabras de amor o ternura, solo era deseo. Llegaron al clímax dejándose arrastrar a los brazos de Morfeo, ella no se recostó en su pecho y el no beso su frente, simplemente ella encendió el aire acondicionado y se enrollo en su cobija a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levanto primero, se coloco una panty y una camiseta ancha y larga haría el desayuno mientras su amiguillo se duchaba era hora de que se fuera.

Preparo unas tostadas y huevo revuelto, con jugo de naranja. Cuando estaba terminando de servir el desayuno y sentía los pasos de su actual acompañante, se acerco a la ventana para que entrara la brisa fría típica de la mañana, cuando…

-Oh grandísima mierda!- Exclamo Kagome

-Que sucede?- Dijo de manera despreocupada Sesshoumaru.

-Es ese condenado hombre, cada vez que hago algo que sea una vergüenza según la sociedad el está cerca y sale en los periódicos.- Resoplando.

-No estarás paranoica nena?

-Primero no me llames Nena, tengo nombre ok? Y segundo observa tu y dime si lo que cuelga de su cuello no es una cámara de las carísimas y extra nuevas?

Sesshoumaru se asomo mientras cerraba su camisa, y fue lo peor que pudo hacer, mientras ambos observaban por la ventana dicho hombre los fotografió.

-Oh carajo mis padres se enteraran de esto, estoy fregada.

-Ojala mis padres no comiencen como siempre. Todo estará bien. Me marcho, gracias por todo.

Kagome no se sintió mal porque él le diera las gracias, ni por tener que desayunar sola luego de esforzarse, era una mujer fuerte y ella sabía que solo fue sexo de una noche, no esperaba besos ni arrumacos.

**Al día siguiente…**

-Mansión Higurashi-

-Mama, Mama Kag está en el periódico de nuevo.- Corrió escaleras abajo una chiquilla de 12 años, con una hoja del periódico en las manos, ella era Kikyo Higurashi.

-Dame esa hoja inmediatamente.- Dijo la refinada Tami.

El titular del artículo era el siguiente: Kagome Higurashi, una vergüenza social. Algún día se enseriara? El articulo entre muchas otras cosas citaba que desde su rompimiento con su ex prometido no se le había visto salir dos veces con el mismo chico, se le veía todo el tiempo en discotecas y para una Profesora de Jovencitos daba muy mal ejemplo, era un simple articulo mal intencionado en el cual criticaban su manera de ser etiquetándola de promiscua, mujer frívola y vanidosa. Y en mayúscula de manera resaltante el nombre de su nuevo amante, Sesshoumaru Taisho.

Tami cito a su esposo de inmediato para exponer sus ideas, los Higurashi estaban cansados de que su hija mayor ensuciara su apellido y le diera malos ejemplos a su hermana menor, que esa mocosa nunca aprendería? Se le concedió libertad confiando en ella y así pagaba. Ya vería, Hikate llamo a un viejo amigo que sería la solución a sus problemas. Luego llamo a su hija y solo era cuestión de horas para arreglar este desastre que estaba desatando.

A las 6 pm llego una malhumorada Kagome con el uniforme de su trabajo, estaba cansada y hambrienta pero sus padres la habían llamado alegando tener una emergencia, seguramente su madre se operaria de nuevo la nariz y enviarían a Kikyo con ella unos días.

Cuando entro en la sala de estar se sorprendió demasiado de ver al general Inu No Taisho y su esposa en la salita, Sesshoumaru tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras se recostaba en el marco de la ventana y sus padres sentados de frente a los Taisho.

-Alguien en esta habitación puede decirme que sucede?- Dijo Kagome mientras se quitaba el abrigo y la bufanda, ya que la chimenea estaba encendida.

-Puedes tratar de ser educada? O es que acaso no te enseñamos modales?- Dijo su madre.

-Buenas tardes Señores Taisho, Sesshoumaru, a que debemos su grata visita?- Dijo con fingida educación Kagome, detestaba estar en ese lugar, detestaba el misterio de sus padres.

-Siéntate querida, tenemos una gran noticia.- Lo dijo amablemente la Señora Izayoi.

Kagome tomo asiento cerca de sus padres, y mientras estos daban su discurso en contra de su comportamiento "inmoral, descuidado, y de muchachas sin educación" sus ojos vagaban entre el anaranjado de las llamas de la chimenea. Su atención se centro en la conversación cuando ambas parejas citaban una oración mortal…

-Ustedes se casaran!- Dijeron ambos matrimonios.

-Perdón, que? Creo que escuche mal. Debe ser un error, que nos qué?- Dijo Kagome incrédula.

-Así es Kagome, contraerás nupcias en 2 meses con Sesshoumaru Taisho, está decidido y acordado.- Dijo Hikate.

-Y si me niego? Yo no quiero casarme con el.- Dijo enfurecida Kagome.

-Te lo quitare todo, y me asegurare de que no consigas, es mas de que ninguno de los dos consigan empleo de nada en todo el país, y sin dinero no pueden irse del mismo. No podrán ni vender dulces si refutan nuestra decisión, ya esta bueno de que manchen tan nobles apellidos, son de tan buena cuna y desperdician eso.-Hikate estaba enfurecido, pero no tanto como Sesshoumaru que tenia los nudillos blancos de tanto presionar sus dedos con sus palmas conteniendo las ganas de romperlo todo, y Kagome amenazaba con llorar mientras su cara se enrojecía del coraje. De nuevo decidían por ellos.

-Sera una boda preciosa, ya tenemos la fecha, el lugar de ambas ceremonias, la cantidad de invitados, solo faltan minucias que arreglaremos esta noche y la tarde siguiente.

-Si eso es todo me retiro madre.- Dijo Kagome mostrando una mirada de resignación, dolor y furia contenida, mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Yo la acompañare.- Dijo Sesshoumaru este no lucia muy afectado, esperaba una jugada así de su padre, ya vería como zafarse, le daba tristeza la podre chica, ella si lucia afectaba, parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Ustedes no pueden volver a dormir juntos, lo prohíbo.-Dijo Hikate.

-Cálmate, solo acompañare a mi "prometida" a su casa, o eres tan insensible que no te importa que colapse en carretera?- Dijo Sesshoumaru con extrema arrogancia.

-Sesshoumaru respeta a tu futura familia política.- Dijo Inu no.

Sesshoumaru consiguió a una llorosa Kagome con las llaves del descapotable en la mano y los cabellos enmarañados, sin duda alguna se los había revuelto ella misma.

-Lárgate, no quiero verte en mi vida, todo esto es tu maldita culpa.- Dijo Kagome mientras entraba en su auto y salía como loca.

-Malditas mujeres, yo solo quería acompañarla. Definitivamente este "matrimonio" será una locura.- Sesshoumaru entro de nuevo. Torearía a su padre, o se divorciaría en las 48 hrs siguientes a la ceremonia.

_Nunca sabes porque ocurren las cosas, pero nadie puede escribir sobre lo escrito por Alláh…_

_

* * *

_

**Taran? Que tal-co?**

**con unos padres asi, para que mas.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	3. Gran dia, ¿sueño o pesadilla?

**Hola ;D me contento tanto que mi fic tuviese tan grata aceptacion que decidi subir otro capi.**

**Muchas Gracias a Goshy, Sarita Li, AzulDCullen, Aome-2507 y por supuesto a Kame, este fic es para ti amiga. Sus reviews me han alegrado enormemente el dia, gracias por expresar sus opiniones y reacciones ante cada parrafo. UDS SON LO MAXIMO!**

**Un aplauso para uds.**

**Si Kamecita, es una kagome muy diferente a las dos que he pintado en mis otros fics, esta es mas fuerte, extrovertida, ruda, y zorrita. Dije porque no? ya que no sera InuKag cambiemoslo todo jeje. Y pues a Sessh lo pinto como me lo imagino, y para dicha trama y final que ya tengo escrito (aun no tengo lo del medio) se necesita que ambos sean asi, frios y cabezotas sin fe. Ya veremos que se me ocurre, si mi amiga Lazzefire leyera esto les diria, preparense porq esta mujer las pondra con los pelos de punta, no crean en nada de lo dulce y bonito que escribe porq despues pum! se cae la mascara y sale puro DRAMA jejeje las invito a leer mis otros fics ;D y si tienen fb pueden unirse al grupo o pagina me gusta de Lady Cremisi.**

**Disfruten (:**

* * *

Kagome no salía del shock, eran las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente y se encontraba sentada en la sala de maestros junto con Sango una buena amiga de la universidad y muchas veces paño de lágrimas, era su cable a tierra.

-No puedo creerlo amiga, te casaras en dos meses.- dijo Sango sin poder ocultar la emoción que la noticia producía en ella, es que simplemente ella era un romántica empedernida y la idea de una boda llenaba sus expectativas, ojala Miroku se lo pidiera pronto.

-No le veo nada de emocionante a eso, ni de romántico, me obligaran a casarme. Pero será luego de que intente por todos los medios escaparme, siempre he estado prisionera Sango de una u otra forma y si acepto ese absurdo matrimonio será peor porque es con un total desconocido.- Ahora que lo planteaba de esa manera, ella se había acostado con un desconocido. Y por eso estaba en esta situación.

Al salir del trabajo, apago el celular, no quería mas cantaletas de su madre de que fuera a su casa, se iría a su departamento, se daría un buen baño, comería un tazón de cereal, y leería algún libro todo en la tranquilidad de su dulce hogar.

Cuando estaciono supo que su plan se había ido a la basura, allí estaban su madre y su "suegra" excelente.

-Que quieres madre?- Dijo la altanera Kagome.

-Cuida el tono en el que me hablas, ramera maleducada.- Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro que fue inaudible para Izayoi mas no para su hija.

Kagome las guio a la sala, y les ofreció un té que aceptaron gustosas, luego se excuso y fue a su habitación a ponerse mas cómoda, se quito el uniforme y se coloco un pescador, una camiseta, y unas zapatillas tipo medias. Luego salió y tomo asiento frente a las dos mujeres.

-Sin rodeos, que hacen aquí?- Dijo fastidiada Kagome, ella tenía sus planes y no eran precisamente estos.

-Trajimos algunos catálogos de vestidos para tu fiesta de compromiso el viernes, disculpa quise decir mañana.- Su madre empezaba a sonar demasiado… cruel? Burlona?

-Porque nos obligan a esto? No se dan cuenta que no nos queremos, ni siquiera somos amigos.- Kagome hacia una especie de puchero.

-Porque estamos hartos de que tengan sus apellidos por el suelo, se casaran y se comportaran, además tu padre y tu suegro tienen futuros planes.

Kagome suspiro resignada, era como nadar contra la corriente, jamás se haría lo que ella quisiera ese matrimonio no tenia marcha atrás, solo esperaba poderse divorciar pronto. Es que acaso nunca podría ser libre realmente? Costaba mucho entenderlo? La velada termino alrededor de las 11 pm luego de elegir todo para su fiesta de compromiso, no tenía idea de cómo su madre maneja los nombres de sus amigos, ni sus movimientos pero de algo estaba segura no podría zafarse tan fácilmente como pensaba, sus padres la tenían en la mira las 24 horas del día.

**Viernes, 6 pm. Recepción Mansión Higurashi.**

Kagome lucía un impecable vestido a media pierna manga sisa color crema, con un cinturón grueso negro alrededor de su cintura y unos preciosos tacones del mismo color, el cabello suelto bajaba en rulos desenfrenados, quedo estupefacta observando a Sesshoumaru, era él no era feo pera para nada, con o sin ropa era hermoso.

El lucia un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa a medio abotonar beige, dejando ver parte de su musculoso torso bronceado, su cabello corto lo hacía verse rebeldemente bien.

-Que dice mi adorable prometida?- Dijo Sesshoumaru mientras tomaba de una bandeja 2 copas de champagne espumoso y se acercaba a ella, que intentaba abrir el balcón.

-Que necesito aire fresco.- Tomo la copa de la mano de el, y lo siguió ya que este había logrado abrir la puerta.

-Que se siente saber que dentro de media hora gran parte del mundo sabrá que te comprometiste con este adorable bombón?- Sessh solo quería romper el hielo.

-Se siente horrible.- Una lagrima traviesa bajo por su mejilla derecha.- Nunca he querido casarme.

-Un momento, pero tú no estuviste comprometida hace un año con el abogado Jaken Gatti?

-Eso fue solo un acto desesperado de huir de los designios de papa, hay muchas cosas de mi que circulan por la calle que no son reales.-Kag había hablado demás.- Yo no tengo por qué hablar contigo de nada, tu y yo no tenemos ningún futuro.- Sin más salió altanera del balcón.

A la hora mencionada en las invitaciones, el compromiso fue anunciado, las copas alzadas y las fotos tomadas, sin mencionar que todo esto se transmitió en vivo y directo Kagome no sonrió en toda la noche y Sesshoumaru se mostraba sereno, relajado.

**3 semanas después.**

-Sera que algún día de estos me dejaran trabajar tranquila? O me dejaran llegar a mi hogar temprano?- Exclamo Kagome mientras furibunda se lanzaba en el sofá de la sala de estar en casa de sus padres.

-Respeta Kagome, tenemos que finiquitar las minucias de tu boda, solo queda un mes y una semana. Ya compraron la casa?- Dijo su padre.

-Si, ya la compramos- Sin emoción alguna respondió Kagome.

-Es linda hija? Ya la decoraron?- Emocionada Tami.

-Si madre, Sesshoumaru llevo al decorador hace 1 semana.

-Que feliz me siento de que vayas a casarte, parece un cuento de hadas.

Su madre estaba loca de eso no había duda, que encantado podía haber en un matrimonio a la fuerza? Por Dios estábamos en pleno siglo XXI, su madre estaba mal de la cabeza, quizás se le había ido la mano con el alcohol, o con la anestesia.

**La noche antes de la boda.**

Kagome daba vueltas en la cama, ya había puesto en un anuncia la venta de su departamento, le habían puesto una maleta con ropa apropiada de señora y lencería fina para afianzar vínculos a su marido, escogido por su suegra y su madre. Se sentía cual muchachita de quince años ofrecida en matrimonio por dos mulas, ellos escogieron el novio, el hotel, la luna de miel, vestido y pastel, es más porque carajos no se casaban ellos y la dejaban a ella hacer su vida? Arruinaría este matrimonio, no le importaba un carajo el prenupcial.

Flashback

Bajo ninguna circunstancia se acepta el divorcio, en caso de separación ambas partes lo perderán todo y se someterán a la voluntad de sus padres.

Fin Flashback

Y la voluntad de sus padres era matarlos, si, desde pequeño estaban intentado eso, realmente estaba paranoica. Se durmió a eso de las 4 am luego de divagar entre sus pensamientos y miedos más profundos.

Llego el día esperado por todos menos el novio y la novia, la crema y nata adornada la catedral más concurrida que estaba bellamente decorada con rosas blancas. El novio esperando en el altar pulcramente vestido, de smoking y zapatos pulidos. La madre del novio, el hermano y el padre del mismo, mas la madre de la novia la hermana de la "dichosa" ocupan la primera fila, que sigue concurrida de cientos de fotógrafos, camarógrafos, periodistas y celebridades, mas la plebe invitada por los contrayentes.

_El padre de la novia está afuera dándole a esta una tunda verbal que la atemorice y no me permita que se eche para atrás, luego da la señal para que la marcha nupcial comience, y entra el adorable y tierno padre, tomando el brazo de su acongojada hija que teme dejar el nido de sus padres y pasar una noche sola con un hombre, y desnudo por Dios Santo pobre criaturilla._

Kagome luce un bello vestido tipo corsé con mangas sisa bordado en perlas y pequeños brillantes con una falda amplia y vaporosa que apenas le permite caminar, miles de euros van caminando en ese vestido, euros que podrían haber ayudado a un orfanato o un refugio animal.

_Se la entrega al afortunado novio que sonríe con una alegría única, y esta al mirarlo le devuelve todo su amor, toman asiento y comienza la misa, luego llega el momento de la verdad._

-Sesshoumaru Taisho, acepta por esposa a Kagome Higurashi para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y malas?

-Si acepto.

-Kagome Higurashi, acepta por esposo a Sesshoumaru Taisho para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas?

De solo imaginarse miserable en un cartón en la calle, o peor aun de vuelta en casa de sus padres un escalofrió recorría su medula espinal, pero atarse a alguien que ni conocía tampoco era una opción viable.

-Señorita, acepta o no?

_Dicen que cada niño nace con un pan debajo del brazo, sera que es mi desicion comermelo o tirarlo..._

* * *

**Taran? (: que tal-co?**

**cualquier, sugerencia, duda, critica constructiva sera bienvenida mediante un review, asi que si tienes algo que sentir, decir, dudar, pensar dale click con tu mouse al link que dice review this chapter (: y hazme feliz.**

**Lady Cremisi **


	4. Un paso para adelante y dos hacia atras

**Hoola! Me ha hecho tan feliz el recibimiento que le dan a mi fic que la inspiracion no ha dejado de acompañarme *o***

**Este fic es para mi amiga Kame. (:**

**Muchas Gracias a Kame (kagomexsiempre), Hekate ama, AzulDCullen por dejar sus reviews, y a las que no los dejan animense ;D**

**por cierto en el capi anterior lo que estaba en cursiva de la boda, fue simplemente sarcasmo.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

-Ya va padre, un momento.- Dijo una temblorosa Kagome, mientras se sentaba en el escalón del altar, y escuchaba siento de murmullos en la iglesia, desde donde se encontraba podía ver a su padre rojo de ira y a su madre atribulada pensando en la vergüenza.

Sesshoumaru, se agacho para estar a la altura de ella colocando su mano en el hombro de Kagome en señal de apoyo, el tampoco quería esto, nunca en su vida casarse paso por su mente simplemente el no creía en el amor, quizás Kagome fuese más valiente que él y le diera fin a esta descabellada idea.

Kagome por su parte no podía dejar de pensar, sentía que iba a desmayarse. Si hubo una época en que soñaba con que un dulce príncipe vendría a rescatarla del dominio de sus padres, pero cuando creció simplemente se dio cuenta que eso no existía, el felices para siempre no existía, su madre se había casado con su padre porque había quedado embarazada de ella, y eso había arruinado totalmente su carrera de modelo. Nunca los vio como un matrimonio, mucho menos uno feliz, su padre casi nunca estaba en casa y cuando estaba ignoraba a su "familia" así que ella nunca experimento ese deseo de casarse y tener hijos y hornear un pastel. Casarse con Sesshoumaru sería un error, el peor error de su vida sin embargo volver a casa de sus padres, lo haría solo muerta.

-Si padre, acepto.- Kagome se levanto con dificultad por el vaporoso vestido y Sesshoumaru la veía incrédulo, el estaba seguro de que ella terminaría esta farsa, que demonios había ocurrido?

-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que Dios ha unido no lo separe el hombre. Podéis besar a la novia.

Ahora estaban **CASADOS.**

Sesshoumaru busco los labios de su ahora esposa y esta simplemente desvió el rostro, depositando el beso en la mejilla. La gente aplaudía con júbilo y los paparazzi hacían su agosto, con las fotos y los relatos.

La recepción fue en el mejor salón de la ciudad, con los abre bocas y platos fuertes más exquisitos que seducían el paladar de cualquiera, la más costosa champagne jamás vista para algunos, una decoración exquisita en rosas blancas y velas con olor a vainilla.

La "adorable" pareja bailo su primera pieza y Kagome a propósito pisaba a Sesshoumaru alegando que nunca había bailado vals. Y este simplemente sonreía disimulando la mueca de dolor que cada pisotón causaba en el.

A eso de las 3 de la mañana se retiraron en limosina rumbo hacia el hotel donde pasarían su primera noche de casados, unos cuantos motorizados los escoltaban para que los fotógrafos indiscretos no los siguieran.

La suite nupcial estaba decorada de la misma manera que todo lo demás, con algunas rosas blancas y velas aromáticas, una botella de champagne los aguardaba en una mesita de café, con un par de copas.

-Sírveme una copa por favor Sesshoumaru.- Exclamo Kagome mientras se sentaba en la cama buscando la manera de desabotonar la hilera de botoncitos de seda que se cernía en la parte de su espalda.

-Déjame te ayudo.- Sesshoumaru la volteo y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno, su cabeza casi estalla al ver la lencería que ella ocultaba.

-Y mi copa?

-Ya te la paso, malcriada.

Kagome se sentó más cómoda, solo llevaba un corsé blanco perlado y una tanguita minúscula blanca, se quito las sandalias y tiro del broche de su cabello, quedando simplemente como una diosa de porcelana, o eso pensaba Sesshoumaru.

-Quiero que sepas que esta noche no tendremos sexo, ni ninguna noche de este absurdo matrimonio.- Sentencio Kagome.

-Me haces reír, realmente crees que TU te resistirás a mi?- Con voz sensual y atigrada se fue acercando a Kagome mientras desabotonaba su camisa y su pantalón, quito su copa de la mano de ella y paso su nariz por el cuello de ella, aspirando su aroma a canela y crema. Lamio allí, en su clavícula y la escucho gemir quedamente. Bajo su mano a la entrepierna de ella y la sintió húmeda.

Poco a poco le quito el corsé y fue recorriendo su piel, llenándola de besos y caricias fogosas, no se sabe en qué momento, entre tantos gemidos y excitación entro en ella, y la lleno completamente, encajaban a la perfección con todo y que él era un poco más alto que ella.

La embestía lentamente torturándola después de todo ella "no quería" nada de esto.

-Sessho, más duro y rápido- Dijo Kagome en un tono gutural, estaba cerca de la cima y no quería perderla.

Sesshoumaru aumento la velocidad, el también estaba por llegar. Y así entre un ritmo violento alcanzaron un orgasmo que los arrastro a una densa bruma, era hora de descansar.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Kagome despertó entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru y no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al dejarse llevar por unos simples besos, no podía flaquear y menos delante de él. No confiaba en él para nada y le haría la vida miserable, si alguien recurriría a un divorcio seria él, ella no perdería nada.

Se zafó como pudo del abrazo de el sin despertarlo, se ducho y en la ducha lloro como una niña, detestaba su vida. Ningún lujo llenaría el vacio que sentía dentro de ella. Salió y limpio el vapor del espejo observando sus ojos anegados en llanto aunque con un hechizante brillo, estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Se vistió con la ropa que su madre había empacado para ella, no estaba del todo mal tenía que reconocerlo, su madre tenía buen gusto. Y decidió abrir las cortinas, eso irritaría a Sesshoumaru que aun dormía y roncaba.

-Maldición, apaga la luz.- Gruño Sesshoumaru.

-Levántate Sesshoumaru debemos desocupar la habitación o nos cobraran otra noche.

Sesshoumaru se acomodo de medio lado y saco su billetera del pantalón, le arrojo unos billetes de gran denominación a Kagome y eso la enfureció, se sintió una fulana.

-Cuento tres y te levantaras de esa cama, te ducharas y nos iremos de aquí y tu dinero cámbialo a monedas, te doblas y te los metes por donde el sol no te da.- Kagome se estaba impacientando.

-Hago lo que me dé la gana, esposita.- Y se enrollo para el otro lado.

-TE ODIO!- Y Kagome dejo la habitación con un portazo.

_Hay palabras u oraciones que salen de la boca y no se sienten en el alma._

* * *

**taran? que tal-co?**

**Queridas lectoras dejenme su review (: por favor, eso me motiva a seguir.**

**si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia, queja, opinion, sentir o critica constructiva puedes darle click al link que esta al final donde se lee review this chapter ;)**

**Lady Cremisi**


	5. Lo intentaremos

**Hola chiquillas (: me hacen enormemente feliz y me motivan, por eso aqui esta su premio. Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga Kame (kagomexsiempre)**

**Muchisimas Gracias a: MRS Taisho-Potter, Hekate ama, AzulDCullen, Mia y Luna. Y a las que no dejan review, animense!**

**Querida Mia que te confunde? Estoy para servirte.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Sesshoumaru se levanto y se coloco los pantalones, salió detrás de Kagome y la encontró sentada en las escaleras llorando.

-Oye no llores, ya me levante.- Dijo un poco burlón, nunca le había gustado ver a una mujer llorar, por eso en su trabajo le era tan difícil dar las malas noticias.

-No estoy llorando por eso tonto. Ni que fueras tan importante. Simplemente yo no quería esto.- Sentencio mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha.

-Y porque si no querías esto, no lo impediste? Pudiste haber dicho que no en la iglesia.

-No lo sé, simplemente fue una de mis tantas estupideces. Odio tener que hacer cosas que no quiero, que me obliguen.

-Pues yo propongo que hagamos un trato. Supongo que podemos llevarnos mejor si nos comunicamos con más frecuencia y fluidez, no digo que seremos un matrimonio soñado pero podemos intentar ser amigos. Te parece?

-Está bien, podemos intentarlo.

Esa misma tarde salieron del hotel rumbo a su nuevo hogar, la casa que compartirían durante un tiempo indefinido. Llegaron e intentaron entablar una conversación, sin embargo el estomago de alguien rugía endemoniadamente.

-Lo siento, supongo que porque cierta señora me despertó a punta de gritos no pude comer nada, así que estoy desmayándome.- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

-Hare algo de comer, aunque te advierto que no soy buena en la cocina.

Kagome preparo una sopa de fideos que según Sesshoumaru estaba deliciosa. En su conversación habían acordado dormir en alcobas separadas para comodidad de ambos, así vivían la mentira a su manera.

Dos semanas pasaron, y las cosas no iban tan mal. Kagome se levantaba a las 5 am y montaba el café, luego se duchaba y cuando salía ya Sesshoumaru estaba vestido sirviendo el café de ambos, se despedían y deseaban un buen día. A las 4 pm volvía del instituto y comenzaba a preparar algo para comer, sin saber porque de pronto quería ser mejor en la cocina. Estaba considerando tomar algún curso, aunque lo haría en secreto no quería que Sessho como le decía a su esposo, se mofara de ella.

Sesshoumaru volvía como a las 7 pm cenaban juntos, y se recostaban en el sofá del living a ver algún programa que coincidiera con los gustos de ambos. Luego si alguno debía hacer algo referente a su trabajo lo hacía en el estudio y luego dormían. Solo un par de veces habían tenido relaciones, y es que Kagome se negaba. Sentía que flaqueaba y que se dejaba llevar demasiado. Enamorarse no era correcto. Sufrías al enamorarte. Te rompían el corazón.

Sesshoumaru le había asomado la posibilidad de compartir una cama, y ella comenzaba a reconsiderarlo. No sería del todo mal, dormir y despertar con su aroma. Ese viernes andaba muy deportiva cuando Sessho llego bajo lentamente las escaleras y lo sintió entrar en la cocina, parece que hablaba por celular.

-Si, claro que iré. Por supuesto, es una esposa trofeo. Ella ira. Si lucirá sexy.- Decía Sesshoumaru mientras se servía un vaso de agua.

Algo instintivamente perturbo la tranquilidad de Kagome, dormir en la misma cama? Un carajo.

Esposa Trofeo, nunca en su vida aceptaría dicho argumento, porque para eso se había preparado, no en vano se había graduado summa cum laude, y en tiempo record, ok no era policía, pero era muy buena en su área. Ella que quería seguir con la paz, pero si él quería a alguien frívolo y vanidoso a su lado. Lo tendría.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación separada y entre sus cajones busco la ropa mas de "niña rica" que consiguió, se ducho y se coloco un minivestido rojo brillante, se hizo un moño desenfadado, un poco de blush y lipstick, unas pulseras doradas y unas sandalias de 7 cm de alto doradas. Bajo lentamente los escalones uno a uno.

-Sesshoumaru, saldré cariño y no sé a qué hora volveré.- Dijo cantarinamente.

-Kagome, espera. Desearía que me acompañaras a una cena con mi jefe y compañeros del trabajo.

-Oh Dulzura, lo siento. Iré a un desfile que habrá en el centro y de ahí a tomar una copa con amigos.

-Realmente desearía que fueras Kagome, es algo importante para mí. Todos irán con sus esposas.

-Dirás que irán a lucir sus trofeos?- Al fin había soltado la bomba.

-Claro que… Un momento, me espiabas mientras hablaba por teléfono?- Eso lo había irritado.

-Yo no te espiaba, simplemente estaba bajando y como tú no tienes un tono de voz normal se escucho todo. Así que piensas que solo soy una cara bonita? Pues no quiero ir a tu importantísima cena de trabajo. Me da igual lo que hagas. Lleva a otra.- Dicho esto salió estruendosamente de la casa y monto su convertible, rumbo al centro.

-Yo no quería decir eso, simplemente quería disfrutar de tu compañía, lo haces todo más divertido.- Esas fueron las palabras de Sesshoumaru que nadie escucho.

Y es que simplemente esa era la verdad; Ella se enfadaba porque estaba flaqueando ante lo desconocido y El se hacia el duro hacia las criticas de terceros. No querían ser débiles.

Sesshoumaru se arreglo, casual. Y se dirigió al restaurante acordado, allí todos estaban con sus esposas, y ninguno tenía miedo de ser cariñoso con ellas. Les demostraban que eran su centro. El no podía decir eso de su relación con Kagome, pero su convivencia era especial, ella era diferente a lo que había visto en los medios. Sin embargo y al mismo tiempo, ella era una maraña impenetrable.

Por otro lado Kagome estaba sentada en la primera fila del desfile, y estaba aburridísima como nunca. Generalmente estos eventos la divertían y la sacaban de su cotidianidad, y hoy por el contrario la tenían casi dormida. Esperaba que la reunión con sus amigos fuese diferente, esta noche no iría a casa. Se quedaría con Sango. Lo haría sufrir.

Como a eso de las 3 am, cuando ya estaba en casa de Sango usando una de los pijamas de esta, su teléfono la despertó. Había recibido un mensaje de Sessho.

_Kagome, a qué hora piensas volver? Ahora eres una mujer casada, te lo recuerdo. Dime donde estas para pasar por ti._

Ella simplemente le respondió.

_PUDRETE!_

_Quizas hay una fuerza invisible que lo mueve todo. Aun no lo se, pero voy a averiguarlo._

**Oh oh parece que los protas comienzan a sentir chispazos (: una profesora de la universidad dijo una vez que la palabra intentar no significaba que ibamos a hacerlo, que la afirmacion necesaria para soportar esa oracion es voy a hacerlo, o no voy a hacerlo. Es como decir, intentar es el limbo.**

**taran? que tal-co?**

**si tienen algun comentario, duda, sentir, emocion, sugerencia, pensamiento o critica constructiva es bien recibida, asi que dale un click al link que dice review this chapter y EXPRESATE! (es lo mejor que tiene un ser humano).**

**Lady Cremisi.**


	6. Mis Verdades

**Hoola, no saben cómo me encantan sus reviews, asi si provoca escribir ^^ me fascina actualizarles porque se que recibire al menos 3 reviews de chicas que se entretienen con mis locas ideas, porque cada capitulo es una idea diferente. Para escribir un nuevo capitulo releo los anteriores y leo sus reviews mediante sus reacciones yo puedo continuar; GRACIAS POR SER UDS! SON LO MAXIMO! **

**Gracias, muchisimas gracias a: AzulDCullen, MRS Taisho-Potter, Goshy, lov3Sesshumaru, Kaname lin-chan y por supuesto a la homenajeada Kame. Sus reviews son bellisimos, por uds actualizo (: gracias por su enorme apoyo. Un beso. **

**Queridas lectoras que no dejan su review, animense (: seas de la comunidad de ff o no, ¡Animate! tu review me hara feliz.**

**disfruten (:**

* * *

-Kagome quizás deberías volver a tu casa, sabes? Tu esposo podría preocuparse.- Dijo Sango con un tono maternal y preocupado.

-No quiero, que se preocupe, que piense lo peor. Me llamo esposa trofeo por Dios.

-Deja el drama, lo hizo por aparentar. Cuando se sinceraran el uno por el otro? Cuando le contaras de la verdadera Kagome?- Sango comenzaba a arremeter de manera reprobatoria por el comportamiento de ambos.- Así que en este momento, te pones tu abrigo, te montas en tu auto y te vas a tu casa, que no está muy lejos. Llévate la pijama no importa.- Sango acompañaba a la aludida hacia la puerta.

Kagome siguió el consejo de Sango a regañadientes, se monto en su auto y emprendió la marcha hacia su casa. Cuando llego esta estaba vacía, no tenía idea de donde estaba Sesshoumaru pero después de todo el era un policía, estaría bien. Subió pesadamente hacia su alcoba y se recostó en la cama, sin razón alguna comenzó a llorar. Lloro por la gran mentira que vivía, por estar perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

El sábado cuando despertó la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar cuando se miro en el espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban hinchados. No escuchaba bulla, no sabía si Sesshoumaru estaba en casa, bajo y fue directamente a la cocina, el no estaba. Subió a su alcoba y la cama se encontraba en perfecto estado. Confirmado, Sesshoumaru no estaba en casa.

Le llamo un par de veces al celular y siempre caía la contestadora. Se sentía deprimida, abrumada por tanta falsedad, y para remate su hogar no parecía un hogar, era una casa muy plástica. Encendió el radio y estaba sonando una canción conocida para ella y parecida a su situación.

_**Solamente quiero verte  
Solamente quiero verte  
Dime cuando voy a poder verte  
cuando voy a poder verte?**_

Comenzó a limpiar un poco la casa, desde que se había casado no le había dado calor de hogar a esas cuatro paredes, al tener los pisos limpios y todo reluciente, comenzó a abrir cajas que estaban en el ático, comenzó por sus cajas. Saco un jarrón purpura, y un cuadro precioso de una rosa en medio de la nieve. Eso iría para la sala, también coloco en dicha estancia una manta de color arena.

_**Sería mejor empezar otra vez, pero eso ya sé que no se puede. Vas a decirme que es imposible pero por lo menos déjame que lo intente.  
Si, me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Se, que ya no puedo remediarlo.  
Aprendí a sacarle jugo a mis defectos y me va mejor desde que deje de odiar.  
**__  
_Saco una fotografía de su graduación y la coloco en un buro, se tomo el atrevimiento de abrir una de las cajas de Sesshoumaru y allí consiguió un álbum de fotos; este solo tenía 3 páginas de fotos. Y en la última página estaba la foto que ella quería, el con su uniforme del internado, y su diploma. Su inicio como policía.

_**Hoy mi plan es pagar platos rotos desde luego yo jamás rompí tu foto, si te pierdo acierto, si te tengo me equivoco. Solo pensarlo creo que floto. Dime porque te cuesta tanto darme un poco, echarle agua a esta flor de loto, quitarme la pintura detrás de los focos parece mentira la verdad te ha vuelto loco.  
**_

Luego rebusco entre unos papeles y consiguió la única fotografía de su boda, que los hacía verse reales. Ella se reía de un comentario acerca de los zapatos de Sesshoumaru y el lucia entre apenado y enojado. Coloco ambas fotografías en portarretratos y las puso junto a la de ella, en el mismo buro. Al fin parecía una sala común.

Tomo una ducha con agua tibia, lavo su cabello con su shampoo de siempre, de miel y almendras. Salió estilando un poco de agua y se coloco un pijama que le encantaba, era de color rosa, pantalón largo y camisa manga larga. Desenredo su cabello y bajo, comenzó a preparar un caldo de fideos y mientras este llegaba a su punto leía revistas viejas, un mal habito de siempre. Era curioso, como detrás de las cámaras era una, y sin estas salía la Kagome de siempre. Cuantos rumores había iniciado ella misma, solo por tentar a su padre.

_**Sé que no podría borrar lo sucedido, los errores tuyos, los errores míos.  
Se que no podria moverte por lo mismo lo único que te estoy pidiendo es...**_

Solamente quiero verte  
Solamente quiero verte  
Dime cuando voy a poder verte  
cuando voy a poder verte?

Recordaba las palabras de Sesshoumaru, ella si había estado comprometida. Cuando comenzó la universidad que había alcanzado su libertad anhelada, conocía a un rubio muchacho, desgarbado, que ejercía su profesión de abogado, Jaken Gatti. Hijo de italianos de clase media, tenía unos ojos verdes que eran su mayor atractivo, luego de un par de citas, comenzaron a salir en serio, Kagome era una virgen inexperta de 18 años y él un soltero de 28 años. Su romance comenzó muy inocente, el se mostraba caballero y respetuoso, sin embargo los padres de ella no se convencían del todo, ella creía que era por los orígenes de este; y como toda joven soñaba un día con llevar ese apellido, ser la Sra. De Gatti. Salieron en ese plan 1 año y se comprometieron para pesar de los padres de ella. Ella de cabezota quería seguir llevando la corriente, ya no quería a Jaken como al inicio pero no se retractaría, sus padres no podrían obligarla. Decidieron dar el gran salto, tuvieron su primera vez en el apartamento de él, no había sido la gran cosa, él sabía lo que hacía pero ella se sentía tonta e inexperta sin mencionar apenada. Al día siguiente, un paparazzi la presionaba con la historia y un par de fotos de las cuales ella desconocía su existencia, no iría corriendo a buscar dinero de sus padres, así que todo salió a la luz pública y Kagome Higurashi tuvo que someterse a la voluntad de sus padres para evitar el escrutinio público. Rompió con Jaken por haber sido un buitre chupa fortuna, sus padres pagaron a los medios necesarios para evitar el escándalo, y todo quedo como una simple ruptura.

_**Sé que cometimos hasta lo imposible y ya nada podemos remediar  
Pero Se que yo soy tuya y que tu eres mío, eso no se puede evitar.**_

Y no no me hagas rogar mas allá, hay si es que no se puede evitar  
Puede ser que el necesita más tiempo pa pensar  
Debe ser que el necesita más tiempo pa pensar  
Y ahora tu me gustas mas

Solamente quiero verte  
Solamente quiero verte  
Dime cuando voy a poder verte  
cuando voy a poder verte?

Cuando ese torbellino paso, ella se convirtió en una mujer diferente, comenzó a salir en fiestas, y cuadraba con sus conocidos de la universidad para que se quedaran en su casa y así pensaran que era una mujer de malos pasos, pero la verdad era que después de haber estado con Jaken solo había estado con Sesshoumaru. Y con él sentía cosas diferentes, se sentía atraída, y deseada. No sabía si sentía amor, sería demasiado apresurado; pero si le gustaba y mucho. Dejo de revivir el pasado y se tomo su sopa, volvió a llamar a Sesshoumaru y de nuevo su contestadora. Esto estaba empezando a preocuparla.

Y si había salido en búsqueda de ella y lo habían asaltado?

Ok, estaba siendo muy paranoica quizás solo estaba enfadado, y le estaba dando una lección. Durmió intranquila esa noche, y así pasaron 7 días mas, tenia terribles ojeras y ya no sabía a quién mas llamar, donde demonios se había metido su esposo, tal vez si hubiese ido a esa estúpida cena y conocido a los amigotes de él, tuviese una idea de a quien llamar. Estaba en la sala sentada mirando su argolla de matrimonio cuando escucho las bisagras de la puerta rechinar, se levanto torpemente y antes de caer al suelo, los fuertes brazos de alguien la habían sujetado, sin saber porque se sintió terriblemente segura y sonrió._  
_

_La mujer de malos pasos, es la que mejor camina._

* * *

**taran? que tal-co? uuuhhh :$ kagome ya le dice mi espoooso jajajaj xd lo que esta en comillas es una cancion de La mala rodriguez y Julieta Venegas se llama Tiempo pa Pensar.**

**como uds son tan bellas les dire que le proximo capi se llamara Heridas de Guerra. :D**

**si tienes algo que decir o sentir acerca de este fic o este capitulo puedes hacerlo, solo debes darle click al link al final de la pagina, sisi el que dice review this chapter. acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas, opiniones, dudas, de todo.**

**lady cremisi**


	7. Heridas de Guerra

**Hola :D aqui esta su premio! por ser tan bellas y apoyarme tanto. Para que vean que yo si escucho sus sugerencias aqui les traigo algo un poco mas largo, e intentando un mejor lemon n_n* sus reviews son muy importantes para mi.**

**Muchas Gracias a: Naoko Nayamira, Goshy, Kaname lin-chan, MRS Taisho-Potter y por supuesto a la bella Kame (: este fic es para ti. Gracias enormes por su apoyo. Hagamos un trato? Uds me llenan esto de reviews y yo se los lleno de capis ^^ sugieranlo, inviten gente con gustos similares a los suyos a leer. ;) aunque lo mas importante es que uds sigan leyendo! recuerden buscar en fb las dos paginas de lady cremisi, una es de me gusta y la otra es un grupo.**

**Y a las que leen y no dejan review ¡Animense!**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Los fuertes brazos que la envolvían eran de Sesshoumaru, y aunque su olor no era agradable del todo lo había extrañado, no era su característico aroma sino uno mezclado de muerte y formol; y quizás unas saladas lagrimas. Este hombre tendría que darle muchas explicaciones, le debía esas terribles ojeras que surcaban su rostro.

-¿Dónde carajos estabas? Me tenias preocupada.- Y de repente fue callada por unos delgados labios varoniles, un pequeño roce que se profundizo lentamente, Sessh coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de la pelinegra enredando sus dedos en los sedosos cabellos de ella y profundizando el beso, su otra mano reposaba posesivamente en la estrecha cintura de su esposa. Cuando fue necesario tomar aire, se separaron y se miraban a los ojos.

-Te extrañe- Susurro Sesshoumaru, contra los labios ligeramente inflamados de su esposa, las mejillas de esta estaban arreboladas y sonrojadas. Algo dentro de el lo había impulsado a actuar de esa manera, tan diferente, tan desconocida.

-Yo también, ¿Dónde estuviste Sessho?

-Déjame darme una relajante ducha y me preparas algo rico de comer, si nena?- Con una sonría picara había dicho esto último, el sabia que "nena" era un apodo poco cómodo para ella.

-Está bien Sessh.- Había aceptado que él la llamara Nena, algunos le decían a sus esposas princesas, osita, reina, chiquita pero él la llamaba Nena.

Sesshoumaru subió lentamente las escaleras y entro en su habitación, se desvistió con parsimonia y luego entro a la ducha donde ya el vapor del agua tibia se hacía presente, necesitaba lavarse de pies a cabeza, con el shampoo intento sacar cada dolorosa imagen, cada tenebroso cuadro; y es que esta semana había sido demasiado fuerte, incluso para él. Por mucho que hubiese visto masacres y hubiese entrenado su capacidad mental para soportar cualquier impresión por muy fuerte que esta fuera, simplemente las mujeres eran su debilidad. Debía darle fin a este asesino serial. Salió a la media hora más relajado y sin el horrible hedor a muerte que su aura llevaba.

Se coloco un bóxer y una camiseta y su corto cabello negro lucia sensual con unas pequeñas gotitas traviesas, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y encontró un sándwich con un vaso de jugo de uva. Se sentó a comer con Kagome y a contarle el porqué de su ausencia.

-Ese día que te escapaste en la madrugada recibí una llamada de mi superior, habían encontrado la tercera mujer desmembrada y violada en la semana. Bajo el mismo modus operando de las anteriores, así que llegamos a la deducción de que es un asesino serial. Estuve toda una semana recorriendo gran parte de este estado y el otro, sin embargo le perdimos el rastro. Acordonaremos más allá del área limítrofe y nos reuniremos con un equipo de especialistas en análisis de conducta, para poder establecer un perfil de este maniaco-depresivo.

-¿Cuántas mujeres han sido en total?- Kagome no imaginaba cuánta sangre y dolor había observado Sesshoumaru esa corta semana, y ya se encontraba un poco asustada.

-Lleva 9 mujeres en un periodo de 8 días. Asumimos que en una de las habitaciones se descontrolo y mato a su acompañante y a la camarera del hotel. Quizás esta descubrió la escena. Y lo más curioso es que 5 de esas mujeres son pareja o mantienen alguna relación interpersonal con un miembro de mi graduación del internado. Eso nos hace pensar que puede ser un general o sargento. Pero es todo lo que manejamos, el tipo hace muy bien su trabajo, no deja huellas o algún rastro. También se nos unió una compañera, Karagu Nigumo. Es una policía con excelente record, es joven y muy perspicaz.

-Te entusiasma ella no?- Kagome respiraba pausadamente, pero por dentro los celos la carcomían.

-Es linda no lo negare, pero no es más linda que tu nena.- Esto último lo dijo mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de ella. En algún momento entre su ataque de celos el había tomado ventaja, y la tenia acorralada contra la silla, con sus traviesos labios sobre la nívea y sensible piel de su cuello.

-¿Qué… que haces Sessho?- Su respiración comenzaba a alterarse y sus sentidos a fallar. Lo había extrañado y lo deseaba. De eso no había duda, quizás por una noche debería bajar su muralla y disfrutar del sexo marital, las veces que había estado con el no lo había detallado, estaba muy ocupada debatiéndose con ella misma para presenciar la majestuosidad de aquel acto con semejante hombre.

-Extrañe a mi mujer, y quiero probar de su cuerpo, esta eso mal?- Con picardía y fingida inocencia paseaba su lengua por el cuello, la clavícula y el mentón de esta. Mientras sus dedos hacían figuras en su baja espalda.

Esta se debatía, debía luchar? Debía resistirse a la tentación de pasar una encantadora noche con él? Luego recordó el relato y quiso ayudar no al policía, ni a Sesshoumaru, sino a SU esposo. Lo ayudaría a escapar de su realidad por una noche.

-No no está mal.- Y dicho esto coloco sus manos en los fuertes y anchos hombros de Sessh, lo miro a los ojos y vio un mar de confusiones y sintió que miraba sus propios ojos, en un espejo límpido y puro. Con un tierno beso acepto la propuesta de él, que la levanto estilo nupcial y subió torpemente las escaleras, en ese trayecto Kagome golpeo su cabeza con la pared, y ambos rieron, se relajaron. Llegaron a la habitación varonil y se dejaron caer en la cama. No querían ser dominantes, querían olvidar.

El la beso suavemente mientras acunaba su rostro que para él era porcelana fina. Y ella solo quedaba adormilada por el aliento a menta fresca, sus manos acariciaban cada musculo perfecto y contraído de la espalda de él, ese entrenamiento si que era maravilloso. Se estaba acostando con un Dios Griego en carne y hueso. Al fin podría admirar a su esposo. Entregarse a las sensaciones placenteras que dicho acto prodigaba. Era el momento de conocerse.

-Me encanta tu cabello rebelde, ensortijado y sedoso suelto. No lo recojas. El momento mas erótico de la noche de bodas fue cuando soltaste ese odioso peinado y tu cabello callo como cascada por tu espalda, tampoco lo cortes. Es hermoso.- Murmuro Sesshoumaru mientras introducía sus dedos en esa espesa melena negra.

-Gracias, no me había percatado de que tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, delicioso.- Respondió de la misma manera Kagome.

-Créeme si lo detallas, conseguirás varias imperfecciones.

-Entonces dejemos de hablar y actuemos.- Kagome lo beso y esta vez fue con fiereza mientras intentaba separar esa estorbosa camiseta que la separaba del perfecto torso de su marido.

Ambos sentían un calor que se acrecentaba, la sangre fluía más deprisa, tanto que comenzaba a quemarles las venas. Sesshoumaru maniobro y retiro la franelilla de Kagome maravillándose inmediatamente con sus firmes pechos. Eran hermosos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, perfectos para las palmas de sus manos. Con una rosada areola y un muy erguido pezón.

-son perfectos.- susurro contra la tierna piel del valle de los senos de ella, e inmediatamente comenzó un sensual juego, con su lengua propinaba caricias en el seno derecho y con el pulgar acariciaba el izquierdo, alternaba. La escuchaba gemir quedamente; podía sentir su pecho subir y bajar apresuradamente, su respiración era acelerada y su corazón latía furiosamente, como el batir de alas de un colibrí.

Ella se deshizo con dificultad de la camiseta del, y podía sentir su poderosa erección a través de la fina tela del bóxer, el retiro el short con demasiada lentitud, mientras admiraba esas piernas de infarto y observaba a través de la tela mojada de sus pantis aquel templo lujurioso, no soportaba mas, estaba tan excitado que simplemente dolía.

Sus cuerpos al fin se encontraban desnudos, pero el preliminar apenas comenzaba, los besos ya no tenían nada de inocentes, y las manos vagaban libremente explorando cada centímetro de un cuerpo tan ajeno y a la vez tan propio. Cuando ella acaricio la espalda de él, descubrió partes rugosas y este se arqueo haciendo que ella retirara su mano de allí, también descubrió que por el área de las costillas, tenía una gran irregularidad que viajaba hasta la pierna de él. Y cuando el toco su costado y sintió su cicatriz ella se estremeció. A eso se refería el, cuando dijo que no era perfecto.

Ella se encontraba empapada, húmeda y el estaba erguido y listo, poco a poco se adentro en aquella deliciosa cavidad, aunque lo hizo lento, tan lento que ella lo tumbo en la cama y se posiciono sobre él, guiándolo hacia su cálido interior.

-Eso quería Nena, no sabes cuan bella te ves.- Su cabello caía revuelto, enmarañado por su espalda, algunos mechones adornaban el frente, su piel tenía una ligera capa de sudor y sus ojos achocolatados refulgían en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, ella estaba sobre él, con sus dedos acariciaba los perfectos abdominales, e inconscientemente su dedo se deslizo a la cicatriz antes descubierta, era grande bastante grande, comenzaba en su costilla izquierda y bajaba hasta, ok no había visto hasta donde pero pasaba por su muslo izquierdo. En vez de lucir como una fina línea, era gruesa y ofrecía una distracción turbia de la perfección de todo lo demás. Y es que este hombre era perfecto, estaba demasiado bien dotado. El la incito a moverse, guiando sus caderas en el ritmo deseado. Comenzó el vaivén, el observaba los senos de ella, moverse al compas de las embestidas, sus ojos entrecerrados cubiertos de esas espesas pestañas negras, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, la imagen tan erótica lo tenía al borde del dulce clímax y no pudo resistir mas cuando sintió las contracciones de la pelvis de su mujer, ella comenzó a gemir más alto y fuerte y él se le unió, sentía demasiado placer. Ella se estremecía en medio de sus espasmos incontrolables y el liberaba toda su espesa semilla en el interior de ella. Fue glorioso.

Ella se tumbo suavemente en el torso húmedo del, y el acariciaba la tersa espalda de ella, era momento de la verdad.

-Sessho, de que es esa cicatriz en tu abdomen?- Su voz sonaba adormilada, pero quería conocer un poco de él.

-Son **HERIDAS DE GUERRA**, del internado.- Inmediatamente tuvo una especie de flashback, el había intentado reprimir esos amargos recuerdos, era un adolescente y su profesor, un sargento que había luchado en Irak decidió que cortarlo con un pico de botella era el castigo ejemplar por alzarle la voz a un superior, nunca olvidaría el dolor que sintió y el temor de que cercenaran sus partes, luego de eso callo en cama con una severa infección debido a ninguna atención medica, estuvo moribundo tres días, las altas fiebres y el escozor eran solo una parte de su formación académica. Naraku Onigumo, el sargento que le hizo esa cicatriz, había recibido una placa cuando ellos se graduaron, por sus excelentes técnicas de aprendizaje.- Te lo relatare brevemente nena.- Y así le conto solo lo necesario para evitar fuertes impresiones en ella.

-Y las de tu espalda? También las hizo el malnacido ese?- Kagome estaba indignada, podía imaginarse a un Sesshoumaru indefenso a merced de esos brutos cavernícolas considerados lumbreras del saber.

-Si, esas son hechas con colillas de cigarrillos, y tú qué me dices de la de tu costado?

-Simplemente lo mismo, **HERIDAS DE GUERRA**, así conseguí mi libertad.- Relato ese cumpleaños fatídico y sabia que para Sesshoumaru no era gran cosa, lo de el sí que era un sufrimiento. Que miserables habían sido sus padres.

-Descansa nena, mejor dicho descansemos. Mañana salgo temprano para Los Ángeles a reunirme con los de análisis.

Así, luego de esa esclarecedora noche, descansaron uno en los brazos del otro, sin frio ni temor. Fue una noche tranquila y placentera para ambos, quizás los temores se disipaban y los sentimientos se encontraban, solo con sincerarse.

Amaneció, y al sonar la alarma Kagome despertó a Sesshoumaru, ella había pedido las vacaciones en su trabajo para irse de luna de miel y un lunático las había arruinado. Se coloco su short y una camiseta de Sessho. Bajo y le preparo un sándwich con café con leche espumoso. A parte le preparo unas frutas y otro sándwich para el vuelo, era una ridiculez sabiendo que en el avión privado de ellos, la sobrecargo lo atendería pero ella quería sentirse útil. El bajo con una pequeña maleta, y se sentó a desayunar, el gesto de Kagome fue muy dulce.

-Gracias nena, esta delicioso.- Sesshoumaru sabía que era un sándwich normal de jamón, queso, lechuga, tomate y salsa. Lo que lo hacía delicioso era que estaba hecho por su esposa.- Por cierto, roncas.- Kagome se coloreo de un carmesí suave y luego se carcajeo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, casi se echa el café humeante encima.

-No importa Sessho, acostúmbrate.- Lo acompaño a la puerta y allí lo despidió con un beso suave, se sentía como una de esas esposas de los realities en el cual el esposo va a Irak, bueno era mucho drama, pero su esposo se iba y sabía que era peligroso. Lo despidió con la mano, y los ojos un poco húmedos; cuando perdió el auto de vista se seco las lagrimas rebeldes y se reprocho, el volvería.

Ninguno se percato de que alguien detrás de los arbustos observaba la escena con repulsión, el si los conocía, y solo quedaba actuar. Observo a la pelinegra entrar a su casa y sonrió maliciosamente. Su plan estaba por culminar victoriosamente.

* * *

**taran? que tal-co? :) les gusto? **

**expresate, dale click al link que dice review this chapter. deja tu opinion, sugerencia, critica constructiva, sentir o pensar ;)**

**lady cremisi.**


	8. Quiero ser tu Heroe

**Hola amores! :D me senti tan bien por sus reviews que pude escribir inmediatamente la contii, me faltan personas que me leian, pero asumire que estan atareadas y que cuando puedan me leeran y me dejaran un review en cada capitulo que se hayan perdido ;)**

**Muchisimas Gracias a: MRS Taisho-Potter, Kaname lin-chan, Naoko Nayamira, Mia, Goshy y Pascussa. UDS SON LO MAXIMO! Gracias por su apoyo. un besote!**

**Este fic esta dedicado a Kame; Te quiero amiga!.**

**Que bueno Mia que te estes desconfundiento, de todas maneras estoy para servirte.**

**Llenenme esto de reviews y yo se los lleno de capitulos. Quiero tener al menos 50 reviews :D**

**por cierto no se cuantos capitulos le faltan, me debato entre que le falten dos, o hacerlo mas largo. El fin ya lo tengo en mi cabeza y puedo decirles de antemano que presten atencion a las minucias, seran importantes al final.**

**Tambien les informo que estoy gestando en mi retorcida cabeza un nuevo fic Sessh_Kag. **

**Disfruuten!**

* * *

Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta Sesshoumaru le grito que se cuidara y cerrara todo con llave; pero ¿para qué? El sitio donde vivían era seguro, y tranquilo. Ni siquiera habían escuchado de robos, simplemente el estaba paranoico y lo entendía. Ese trabajo no debía ser sencillo. Cerró sin pestillo obviando las recomendaciones de su marido. Después de todo solo tomaría una ducha e iría al centro para averiguar de un curso de cocina.

Abrió el agua tibia y es que ya se sentían las brisas de invierno. Pronto comenzaría a llover torrencialmente, ya que así era el invierno allí. Medio acomodo el cuarto de Sesshoumaru y busco su ropa. Un sonido fuerte desde la sala llamo su atención.

-Sessho? Eres tú? Que se te quedo?- no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se asomo por el barandal y no vio a nadie, la puerta estaba cerrada y la sala vacía. Quizás su mente le jugaba malas pasadas.

Entro de nuevo al cuarto de Sesshoumaru con su ropa en las manos, y se desvistió. Encendió un pequeño radio que había en la cómoda y entro sin más preámbulos al baño, el vapor se hacía presente y el ambiente cálido era reconfortante. Bajar su muralla no había sido tan malo. Comenzaba a apreciar su decisión de casarse, no terminaría de comprender el porqué había dicho que si en el altar, era su momento de escapar y no lo hizo.

Se introdujo en la amplia ducha y la caída del agua sobre su piel y su pelo era simplemente delicioso, por un lado no quería perder el olor de Sesshoumaru y por eso para vestirse utilizaría una camiseta gris de él. Estaba tan absorta en sus sensaciones y pensamientos que no se percato de que la música no sonaba más. Su piel estaba húmeda y su cabello empapado. En cierto modo estaba vulnerable.

Sintió que la brisa gélida entraba y calaba hasta sus huesos, cuando retiraba la cortina para chequear la puerta sintió un golpe en su cabeza y se desvaneció.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estaba chequeando su equipaje, y su pasaporte cuando su celular vibro. Era el celular interno así que Kagome no era.

-_Oficial Taisho?-_

_-Si, con quien estoy hablando?_

_-Soy Meg, de la unidad de análisis. No venga, el asesino no ha llegado fuera de su jurisdicción, y me temo que el objetivo próximo es su esposa._

Sesshoumaru lanzo todo al suelo y comenzó a caminar deprisa mientras marcaba el número del celular de su esposa. Nadie atendía. Comenzó a preocuparse y marco al teléfono de la casa, repicaba insistentemente y nadie atendía. Hasta que…

-_Es una pena que cuando llegues este desmembrada. Por cierto, es bien rica tu esposa._

Y la llamada callo, o su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas o el sicópata estaba en su casa. Opto por la segunda opción. Y emprendió una loca carrera, estaba a cuarenta minutos de su hogar sin contar el tráfico. Hizo una seña a su escuadrón y todos montaron sus respectivos autos. Sin embargo como ya estaba predicho, el tráfico se volvía impenetrable.

Esa noche, se había unido a su esposa de una manera más allá de la física, se sentía de ella y sentía que era su necesidad protegerla. Recordaba los votos matrimoniales, el había jurado protegerla y ahora ella se encontraba a merced de un asesino en serie. Si algo le pasaba a Kagome no se lo perdonaría.

Sabía que ella era frágil y que lo necesitaba. Ella era vulnerable. Y pequeña. Por eso había aceptado ese absurdo matrimonio, el estaba seguro de que ella sucumbiría al divorcio. Y aun así ya tenían mes y medio casados. Habían demostrado que podrían llegar siquiera a los seis meses. Ella no podía partir, no ahora que el no la había conquistado.

El nunca había creído lo de ser un héroe para nadie, cuando su familia lo abandono en ese asqueroso internado aprendo a ser autosuficiente, a no esperar nada de nadie y a conseguir lo que quisiera por muy difícil que fuera. Y ahora la quería a ella, su familia era ella, y por una vez tenía que ser el **HEROE.**

Manejaba endemoniadamente, a todos les sonaba el claxon, aun estaba lejos de su casa y el maldito tráfico no se movía. Demonios!

Su móvil sonó, y su espalda se contrallo temía lo peor. Contesto y era Karagu.

_-Cálmate si? Llegaremos a tiempo, pero comienzas a asustar a los civiles. Ella estará bien, pase lo que pase estará bien. Si se va, irá a un lugar mejor donde no haya lunáticos como este._

_-Púdrete!_

Si se va? Esa mujer estaba loca. Mientras el ejerciera su profesión y estuviese casado a esa testaruda mujer no se iría a ningún sitio que él no quisiera. Luego se disculparía con la rubia, pero que dejara de decir estupideces.

* * *

Despertó con un dolor punzante en la cabeza y algo espeso bajaba de esta, era sangre. Intento mover su mano y se dio cuenta que las tenia esposadas, buscaba un punto fijo en la habitación y solo podía ver borroso. Cuando su visión se aclaro, enfoco un rostro.

-Déjeme ir, por favor.- Dijo con voz suplicante Kagome.

-Cállate.-Aquel potente ser la había abofeteado- Solo hablaras si yo lo ordeno.

Sentía que la mejilla le ardía, y más líquido carmesí brotaba de su sien. Estaba desnuda y lucia terrible. Sus labios estaban morados del frio y sus dientes castañeaban. Su cabello antes húmedo por el agua, estaba ahora también mezclado con sangre, sentía su abdomen húmedo y observo, allí había una sustancia blanca viscosa.

-Eso es semen?- Pregunto asqueada.

-Que te calles, maldición.- Otro golpe en su cara.- Si lo es, es que estas muy rica.

Su estomago se revolvió y las lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Luego de conocer el lado dulce de su matrimonio ahora moriría en manos de un siniestro hombre.

-Me…me violaste?- La oración salió mas como un susurro. No podía contener las lágrimas ya, y las arcadas eran más violentas.

-Estuve cerca, pero mereces peor castigo.- dijo sacando un pico de botella, que estaba en condiciones propias de una septicemia.

-Déjame, no me hagas daño. Llévate todo el dinero, yo te doy la combinación de la caja fuerte.- Comenzaba a sollozar cada vez mas alto.

-Maldición Cállate.- Grito mientras volvía a golpearla, y esta vez también le propino una patada en el estomago.- Ahora vomitaras. Qué asco. Serás castigada por eso.

Kagome no pudo contener más las arcadas y vomito, vomito su sangre mezclada con el café del desayuno. Su herida ardía y el estomago comenzaba a escocerle sin olvidar el asco, de tener semen allí. Ella nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida. Y estaba segura ese era el asesino que perseguía su marido, ahora en Los Ángeles. Cuando el volviera, ella estaría muerta.

-Limpia tu porquería, maldita mujer. En mi ejército no permito ese comportamiento. LIMPIA.- La había tomado por el cabello y había restregado su cara en el vomito.

Kagome volvió a expulsar lo poco que había en su estomago, y como pudo con sus manos atadas tomo un trapo de la cama y limpio la mancha carmesí que hacia presencia en la alfombra. Porque no había cerrado la puerta?

-Este será el mejor castigo para Sesshoumaru Taisho. Levántate.

Torpemente intento levantarse, cayendo sobre sus rodillas soltando un lastimero quejido. No tenía fuerzas, había perdido demasiada sangre, y no tenía nada en el estomago. La levanto en vilo y la tomo por el cuello. El había escuchado la puerta caer, sabía que él estaba aquí.

Cuando ella se percato de otra persona en la casa comenzó a gritar con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡AUXILIO!

Sesshoumaru subió los escalones de dos en dos y abrió la puerta, la escena era difícil de tragar, pero la había encontrado con vida, estaba su mujer con vida. Y el asesino no era otro, que… Naraku Onigumo.

Este tenía a Kagome de frente, con la sangre brotando a borbotones de su frente y la cara manchada de su propio vomito. Ella temblaba, y lloraba a más no poder. El pico de botella esta puesto contra su yugular peligrosamente hundida.

-Ni un pasó más pupilo, o ella pagara por tus pecados.- Dijo Naraku con voz de mando. Sin duda había estado en una guerra, y sin duda había quedado trastornado.

-Suéltela oficial, está embarazada.- Dijo Sesshoumaru con calma.

-Ella merece un castigo por gritar de esa manera.- Y el pico de botella comenzó a escocer en esa área, un fino hilo de sangre comenzaba a amenazar con salir, y una pequeña gota del liquido vital bajo por el hombro de ella.

-Mataría a una mujer embarazada oficial? No recuerda su caso particular?

-CALLATE! La matare, mereces ser castigado. La amas.- Bajo el pico de botella y corto un poco por su abdomen. Otro corte no lo soportaría, ya lucia pálida, peligrosamente pálida, y comenzaba a sentir que se desvanecía.

* * *

**taran? que tal-co? sera el fin de kagome, y del baby taisho?.. descubranlo pronto si llenan este fic de reviews :D**

**si tienes algo q decir sentir, o pensar. Alguna sugerencia, duda, ¡Expresate! dale click al link que dice review this chapter y contribuye a los 50 reviews, para saber que sucede! en un fic mate al bebe puedo matarlos a los dos y darle fin a esto. Realmente pensaba terminar el fic en el capitulo siguiente, me ayudan? muajaja :$ ( y como ahn sido tan bellas, lo alargue. generalmente mis capis son mas cortos)**


	9. Relajandonos

**Hola mis amores, no puedo creerlo! 50 reviews! jeje se ganaron su premiio. Aqui esta su capi (: la proxima meta son 65-70 reviews :D**

**Gracias a: MRS Taisho-Potter, Mia, Kaname lin-chan, damalunaely, Sessh x Kagome 4ever, Pascussa. Y gracias a los nuevos lectores que se toman la tarea de dejar un review en cada capitulo; Fox, Yazluna, VanePao, Jean Carlos. UDS SON LO MAXIMO! Este fic es para la linda Kame que esta desaparecida xd espero que los ausentes dejen un review en cada capitulo. Y las nuevas tambien jeje ;)**

**Ya saben, 65-70 reviews y subo la conti, en la que hay lemon y algo mas!**

**llenen esto de reviews; disfruten.**

* * *

-Vamos oficial, no recuerda como murió su segunda esposa Miira; estaba embarazada. Así su hija tendría con quien jugar, decidió casarse una segunda vez, Miira murió a manos de un asaltante y tenía 2 meses de embarazo.- Sesshoumaru tenía que entrar en su mente, voltearla y así desarmarlo aunque no contaba con mucho tiempo.

-Cállate, Miira murió por la incompetencia de la policía, y no es por eso que te castigo. Tú y tus colegas denunciaron mis métodos de enseñanza, los llamaron tortura. Y por eso me despidieron, tuve que cambiar a mi hija de colegio y criarla como pude. El bebe de Miira era mi ilusión.- Perfecto el plan daba frutos.

-El bebe que ella lleva en su vientre es lo más preciado para mi, ella es mi Miira, me quitaras eso? Matarías a una mujer embarazada? Piensa en Miira, le gustaría que hicieras eso?- Naraku arrugo la nariz, y bajo el pico de botella. Perfecto lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Dámela, el bebe peligra. Por favor superior, ella está embarazada.- Era su ultima estrategia.

Y funciono. Naraku soltó a Kagome y esta cayó sobre sus rodillas estruendosamente, Sesshoumaru dio la orden y el escuadrón entro y esposo a Naraku, no sin antes este mirar insistentemente a Karagu.

Sesshoumaru tomo a Kagome entre sus brazos y la envolvió en su cobija azul, lo único que no estaba manchado de sangre, coloco también sobre ella su chaqueta de cuero café, necesitaba entrar en calor. Bajo con ella liberada de las esposas y acompaño a los paramédicos en todo momento; lo último que Kagome pudo ver, fueron sus ojos ámbar.

La trasladaron rápidamente a la emergencia de la clínica más cercana, sus signos vitales eran tenues, y acababa de caer inconsciente. Rápidamente una transfusión de sangre, suturar las heridas, suero, calmar la hipotermia. Y llevar a una habitación para su recuperación. Sesshoumaru había estado todo el tiempo que le fue posible con ella, y en estos momentos se encontraba en una silla al lado de la cama de Kagome.

-Oh nena despierta si?, si algo te pasa yo no podría perdonármelo, vamos nena tu puedes. Eres fuerte, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco.

-No, no puedo estar embarazada- fue un sollozo casi inaudible que salió de los labios de la pelinegra.

-Oh mi nena, despertaste! Me estabas matando sabes? Sé que no estás embarazada pero tenía que entrar en la mente de él, era necesario para salvarte. Fuiste muy valiente al no delatarme. Lo hiciste bien.

Kagome volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, sus ondas cerebrales eran muy intensas, y es que ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Veía la cara de Naraku por todas partes, sentía los golpes y las arcadas. Todo era tan real y tan palpable. Quería morir en ese sucio instante cuando su cara fue embarrada en sangre y vomito. Donde estaba el príncipe con su blanco corcel en ese momento? Ah sí jugando con la mente de su sicópata. No quería ser dura con el pero se sentía, atemorizada, no valorada, poco protegida en pocas y resumidas palabras se sentía traumatizada.

Paso una semana en el hospital, había recibido buena atención médica, algunos consejos del internista y una tarjeta para ver a un psicólogo.

-Nena no hemos tenido una luna de miel, adonde quieres ir?- Dijo Sesshoumaru en un tono suave.

-No me apetece ir a ningún lugar.- Respondió Kagome secamente.

-Oye dime qué te pasa? Que te sucede? Exprésate.

-No quiero ir a esa casa.

-Está bien.- Sesshoumaru manejo un poco más, llego al supermercado, se bajo y la dejo escuchando música suave que calmara sus nervios.

Sesshoumaru entro al establecimiento, y agarro un carrito. Metió algunas frutas, verduras, algunas golosinas, pan, galletas, quesos, leche, jugos, helado, un par de bistec, toallas sanitarias por si acaso y chocolate. Pago todo eso y metió las bolsas al carro, comenzó a manejar de nuevo y paro en el frente de su casa. Se bajo y busco un par de mantas, almohadas, unas mudas de ropa y trajes de baño. Se volvió a montar en el carro, realizo una llamada importante y comenzó a manejar hacia su destino vacacional.

Kagome veía que se alejaban cada vez más y más de la ciudad y tomaban una vía desconocida para ella, le reconfortaba alejarse de todo, pero le aterraba no saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

Luego de tres horas, con el cuerpo entumecido observo a lo lejos algunas crestas de olas, estaban rumbo a una playa?

-Sesshoumaru hacia dónde vamos?- Dijo con cautela Kagome.

-Tengo una especie de refugio del mundo exterior, es una cabaña, que está metida en la espesura de un manglar, hay que llegar en lancha y se tiene paz y tranquilidad. Pienso que eso te caería muy bien.

-Gracias, eres muy considerado.

Llegaron y el lugar era simplemente hermoso, tal como lo había dicho Sesshoumaru, no había recepción telefónica ni de ningún otro tipo. Había que atravesar el espeso manglar con sumo cuidado de no resbalar, y luego montarse en una modesta lancha con todas las cosas a cuestas y así bajarse en un paraíso.

La cabaña era pequeña, tenía alguna espesa vegetación rodeándola, una sola habitación, una cocina y una sala. Mas un baño con tina y ducha. Todo en madera fina, y con sus opulentos lujos.

Sesshoumaru abrió el refrigerador y allí guardo la comida. Paso a la habitación y arreglo la amplia cama King size, acomodo los edredones y corrió las cortinas. En ese entonces se dio cuenta de que Kagome no estaba allí. Salió rápidamente y la encontró descalza jugando con el agua, se veía demasiado frágil después del atentado.

-Quieres comer algo?

-Lo que tú quieras Sessho.- Su voz sonó dulce muy dulce.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, simplemente durmieron. Ella se sentía más en paz al lado de él, necesitaba olvidar lo sucedido, necesitaba olvidar todo. Dejar de sentir por un momento sería maravilloso.

Paso una semana, y se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. Kagome no sabía que Sesshoumaru buceaba tan bien, había visto hermosos arrecifes, habían construido castillos de arena, trepado los manglares, comido pura chatarra. Pero a la hora de llegar a la habitación, la cosa cambiaba se tornaba tensa. No podía dejar que Sesshoumaru le hiciera el amor, ni siquiera podía dejar que la tocara. Sabía que él estaba frustrado podía notarlo en su cara, y que cada noche se perdía por horas en el océano, dejándola sola con sus sollozos.

Tenía que hacer algo para solucionar lo que comenzaba a ser una relación verdadera. Ese día pasó la mañana escribiendo en una libreta vieja que consiguió, exteriorizar sus ideas le hacía muy bien, comenzaba a sentirse mujer de nuevo, a perder el miedo. Hasta había besado a Sesshoumaru descaradamente en la playa. Aun faltaba algo, esa noche intentaría estar con él.

* * *

**taran? que tal-co? veremos que les depara el futuro; aunque hasta donde yo se que no se mucho eh? e_e el siguiente capitulo estara muy bueno. **

**Dejen sus emociones en un review :D contribuye a lograr la meta para saber que sucedera.**

**lady cremisi**


	10. Fuegos Artificiales

**Hola mis amores! Como han estado? 65 reviews *o* aqui tienen la recompensa de su esfuerzo; de antemano les pido disculpas porque sea tan corto y tan malo, pero les explico este fin de semana murio un amigo, que solo tenia 16 añitos! Empezando a vivir, asi que el sabado no tenia animos, el domingo estuve el dia entero en la funeraria y el lunes en el entierro. Asi que entendera que ando sin muchos animos y con la inspiracion muy lejos; con decirles que tengo 5 dias preparandoles una sorpresa y aun no esta lista. u_u disculpenme esta si? me reivindicare.**

**Muchisimas Gracias a: Naoko Nayamira, Goshi, Damalunaely, Sess x Kagome 4ever, MRS Taisho-Potter, Kaname lin-chan, Hekate ama, Azul D Cullen, StarRyou y a Kame! Kame este fic es para ti! TQ!**

**La proxima atualizacion sera cuando tenga 75 reviews (: u 80. Depende! Animense, haganme feliz!**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

La noche callo rápidamente; era una noche de luna llena, la brisa fresca contrastaba perfectamente con el calor que emanaba la pálida arena, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado en la orilla rozando con sus pies desnudos el agua fría de la playa.

Kagome lo veía desde la ventana de la pequeña cocina, lucia provocativo. Solo vestía un short y los músculos de su espalda lucían demasiado tensos. Quizás esto había sido provocado por ella y su temor. Encendió la estufa y monto una tetera, quería tener una excusa para retrasar el momento. Ella se había puesto una camisa de él, le queda como una especie de bata corta, cuando la tetera llamo su atención de nuevo, sirvió el agua en una tasita y se preparo un té de manzanilla.

Luego de ingerir su te lentamente, tomo la decisión de recuperar la relación más verdadera que había tenido en su vida. Tomo una manta que había en el mueble y salió al encuentro de una noche perfecta.

Se sentó al lado de el, y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, respiro suavemente inhalando aquel maravilloso perfume. Sal, un toque de jabón de avena, y paz. A eso olía el ambiente, beso suavemente el cuello de él y lo escucho suspirar.

-Estás segura de que estas lista? No quiero forzarte a nada.- Sesshoumaru hablaba con calma en la voz pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo, deseaba a esa endemoniada mujer que había caído en sus brazos como por arte de magia.

-Hay que intentarlo, sino nunca sabremos.- Kagome también lo deseaba, nunca había deseado a nadie así.

Se dieron un dulce beso, un suave roce de palmas, poco a poco Sesshoumaru fue quedando sobre Kagome, allí en la tibia arena, fue besando sus manos primero, luego bajo y beso sus pies. Fue recorriendo esas largas y tersas piernas cubriéndolas de besos. La temperatura subía, al igual que la prenda que cubría a la pelinegra, no se cansaría de pensar que esa mujer era una diosa.

La cabeza de Kagome daba vueltas, se sentía ajena a la situación, solo quería sentir y dejarse llevar, recibió gustosa los labios de su esposo y se unieron en una batalla por ver quién exploraba más en la boca ajena. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, tal cual las huellas en la arena.

El short de Sesshoumaru le hacía compañía a la camiseta de Kagome, y ellos solo podían besarse piel contra piel, Sesshoumaru acariciaba los senos con suavidad, quería excitarla, que esta vez fuese placentero, resolverlo todo.

Con el pulgar acariciaba el erguido pezón, suave y perfecto y con su boca succionaba el que había quedado desatendido. La escucho gemir y supo que estaba preparada.

Con un suave movimiento abrió sus muslos y poco a poco, con toda la paciencia que su poca cordura le permitía fue adentrándose en esa húmeda cavidad, el roce era simplemente delicioso, no soportaría mucho tiempo en ese vaivén.

Sus labios se entrelazaron al igual que sus cuerpos, eran uno! Los latidos eran acelerados, las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas. Perdían el control, sudaban por el calor, unas pequeñas y osadas olas acariciaban sus pies. Estaban a punto de explotar, el placer abrasador los envolvió y al mismo tiempo los libero. Luego de que sus corazones y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran Sesshoumaru tomo la manta y la puso encima de ellas.

-Me asustaba mucho ser vulnerable contigo, es que tenías fama de mujeriego.- Dijo Kagome con su cabeza recostada en el pecho de él.

-Kagome tu tampoco tenias fama de santa; es más ni siquiera eras virgen cuando estuviste conmigo.- Sesshoumaru nunca debió decir eso; es más ningún hombre debería mencionar eso, porque en el momento en que una mujer decide entregarse a ellos totalmente hablando de sentimientos y de lo demás, en ese momento esa mujer es pura.

-Sabes una cosa? PUDRETE!- Kagome se levanto rápidamente tomando la manta para envolverse y se fue furibunda para la cabaña. Sesshoumaru se regaño mentalmente recordando una cita; _Nunca cuestiones el pasado de una mujer, y menos si es la mujer que vestiste de blanco._ Se levanto lo más rápido posible y se coloco el short, cuando llego a la cabaña Kagome estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

-Oye lo siento, solo fue un comentario, no es que me importe o no que semanal te acostaras con al menos tres tipos, es mas es excitante que sepas tantas cosas.- Ok, eso no había sonado para nada bien.

-Eres un cerdo sabes? Si tan puta te parecía porque carajos me salvaste de ese malnacido? Hubieses dejado que gozara un poco conmigo no? Todos quieren un pedazo de mi.- Había adoptado su coraza de nuevo, y hasta que los dos no se sinceraran estas tontas peleas seguirían.

-Estas tergiversando mis palabras Kagome, yo no he dicho que eras una puta, siempre quieres dañar los momentos perfectos, eres una… una… una bruja! Me tienes harto.

-Si? Sabes quiero ir a casa, y quiero que me des el divorcio.- No pensó lo que dijo nuestra pelinegra.

-El divorcio?- Sesshoumaru palideció, esas eran palabras más grandes. Mientras pensaba en esa sentencia de muerte Kagome tocaba el claxon del auto, estaba esperando para irse a casa en medio de la madrugada.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, ninguno mostraba ganas de retractarse aunque por dentro se arrepintieran de haber escupido tan venenosas palabras. El orgullo estaba acabando con lo más romántico que les había pasado. Llegaron a casa y a Kagome la recorrió un escalofrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la nuca. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación.

Sesshoumaru no hallaba que hacer, era la primera vez en la que se sentía parte de una familia y ahora esta se comenzaba a disolver, sin siquiera haber durado un año. Así que utilizo un arma secreta. Los padres.

Kagome despertó a eso de las 7 am, se ducho rápidamente y se vistió de manera cómoda, comió un poco de cereal; deseaba muy dentro de sí, que Sesshoumaru le pidiera perdón, y así poder retractarse con lo del divorcio. Se sentía confundida.

Sesshoumaru bajo unos minutos más tarde, vestía casual. Su semblante lucia sombrío, me daba coraje no saber cómo llegarle.

-Tus padres están por llegar- Lo dijo sin emoción alguna.

-¿Para qué?

-Para leerte el prenupcial.

Los padres de Kagome irrumpieron en la estancia y sus rostros lucían de todo menos preocupados. Sesshoumaru se excuso dejándolos en la casa del fatídico atentado.

-Kagome de ninguna manera te divorciaras! No permitiremos esa clase de mancha en nuestro apellido, debes soportar estoicamente las fallas de tu matrimonio.- Dijo su madre

La mañana transcurrió entre regaños, excusas de mi parte y una bofetada de mi padre. Cuando Sesshoumaru llego estaba sentada en el sofá llorando, no sabía si lloraba por mi mala suerte, por mi gran bocota o por el morado en mi mejilla.

-Que te paso Kagome?

-La fuerza de la obediencia por Hikate Higurashi.

Sus ojos se humedecieron cuando su mano acaricio ligeramente el moretón, entrecerré mis ojos agradeciendo la caricia, y lo que dijo a continuación hizo que dos lagrimas rodaran por mi rostro.

-No puedo tenerte prisionera, se que ansias tu libertad y quiero proponerte algo.- Saco de su bolsillo un pasaje a Francia y unos folletos mas.- Investigue un poco y pensando en algo para agradarte tenía planeado que nos fuéramos de luna de miel a Francia y que realizaras un pequeño curso de ballet, cambie la fecha y mi pasaje lo transforme en uno de vuelta. Aquí tienes, los folletos de la academia de danza y tus pasajes. Alejémonos un tiempo, cuando vuelvas si aun quieres divorciarte conseguiré un buen abogado para anular el prenupcial de alguna manera, o renuncio a mi parte y pierdo todo yo. Eres libre.- Sesshoumaru beso suavemente la frente de Kagome y subió las escaleras.- Avísame para llevarte al aeropuerto, sales a las 9 pm para allá.

No sabía qué hacer. Lo quería? Quería irme? Lo amaba? Si las respuestas eran dos negativas y una afirmativa porque lloraba?

* * *

**Ok, pelearse por eso? Vamos Kagome, puedes inventarte una excusa mejor para deshacerte de tu matrimonio. U_U admitan que se aman y ya esta! Osea que gesto mas bello iba a tener Sessh. (sueno como loca vdd? e_e lo estoy.)**

**Denle click al link que dice Review this chapter! Es lo mejor para mi.**

**Lady Cremisi. **


	11. Añicos

**Hola mis amores (: como estan? Awwh 75 reviews *_* me hacen feliz! Aqui tienen su recompensa y una invitacion a leer un regalo que les hice, Un oneshot llamado Despedida de Soltera. Es una muestra de lo que sus reviews hacen en mi. La proxima meta es: 85 reviews y actualizo. :$**

**Gracias a: Hekate ama, Naoko Nayamira, damalunaely, MRS Taisho-Potter, Momito, Pascussa, StarRyou, Goshy, Kaname lin-chan, Azul D Cullen, lov3sesshumaru. Sin uds este fic no existiria! SON LO MAXIMO. Y a las nuevas lectoras animense y dejen un review, lo mismo para las que leen y no lo dejan, seas usuario de ff o no, tu opinion para mi es importante.**

**Este fic es para mi amiga kame! ;) dale duro a la U sweety!**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

A las 7:30 pm Kagome tenía su equipaje listo esperaba que su esposo la llevara al aeropuerto. Se sentía extraña, no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo continuar, de cómo pedir perdón. Este era un terreno nuevo para ella.

-¿Estas lista?- El semblante de Sesshoumaru aun era sombrío, se veía desolado.

-Si; ya tengo todo.

El cargo la maleta de ella, la metió al auto y entro él. Cuando ella estuvo allí suspiro. No quería que ella se fuera, y tampoco quería pedirle que se quedara; ese paso tenía que darlo ella sola.

-Gracias por esto Sesshoumaru. Eres un buen hombre.

-Ok.- Tan seco como el desierto.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, un incomodo silencio, se podría cortar la tensión del ambiente. Ella miraba por la ventana y el mantenía la vista en el pavimento. Antes de bajarse el decidió hablar.

-Tengo pensado que nos mudemos, bueno si decides seguir conmigo. Quizás a una casa más cómoda. Y comprar o adoptar un perro, para que cuando yo no esté el te haga compañía.

-Me parece bien, me gusta la idea.

-Quieres que sigamos teniendo dos cuartos?- Sesshoumaru temía saber la respuesta.

-No. Prepara uno matrimonial.

Ambos sonrieron pacíficamente, había una pequeña esperanza. Se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta la sala de espera, Kagome chequeo sus papeles y se volvió a sentar, al lado de él.

-Quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase te esperare aquí, se la hora que debes llegar ese día, aquí estaré. Kagome eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.- Sesshoumaru comenzaba a ponerse melancólico.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, en serio.- Kagome se inclino y lo beso.- Tome la decisión que tome, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de este matrimonio.

Y sin más se levanto de la banca y camino hacia la fila del avión. En unos minutos se perdió.

Sesshoumaru se monto en su auto sin más que esperar o pensar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, llego a casa y ya solo tenía rastros de lágrimas secas. Al fin conseguía una familia, un sitio al que pertenecer, una mujer que le daba calor, que lo cuidaba. Y ahora ella se iba. Subió y se recostó a dormir, no quería pensar.

Al día siguiente comenzó a buscar una nueva casa en algún lugar seguro; tenía muchas esperanzas con respecto a la decisión de Kagome. Consiguió una casa muy bonita, de tamaño mediano y con un gran jardín. En lo que más se esmero fue en la habitación principal, la decoro de manera en que masculino y femenino formaran un todo. Una cama amplia era el centro y es que planeaba hacerle el amor a su esposa, por el resto de sus días.

Se sorprendió de sus pensamientos, el resto de sus días? Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, a su vida? Termino de encargar los cambios de su "nueva" vida y salió a la estación de policías.

Puso en venta la casa donde todo había ocurrido, y al tener lista la otra embalo las cosas y se mudo. Estar entre esas cuatro paredes le traía muy malos recuerdos, le recordaba que su matrimonio fue impuesto, que casi mataban a su esposa, que ella no estaba. Cuando se encontraba en el que era su hogar recordaba que nunca había pertenecido a ningún sitio, nunca había sentido el bien llamado "calor de hogar" al que hacían referencia sus compañeros del internado y posteriormente sus compañeros del trabajo. Necesita que Kagome decidiera quedarse con él y una vez que eso pasara, la enamoraría.

Dos semanas transcurrieron así, hasta que llego el día de la cita en el refugio de animales para adoptar un perro adulto que le hiciera compañía a su mujer, quería adoptar un mestizo marrón y beige, que le parecía un ejemplar de valentía y lealtad. El perro era precioso y su pasado era como el de todos los refugiados, muy triste y obscuro. Aun cuando el luchaba contra el crimen le costaba hacerse una idea de cómo alguien podría ser tan despiadado para maltratar a un animal de esa manera, luego pensó y se respondió a si mismo que maltrataban a los niños que eran sus hijos mucho mas a un animal indefenso y sin voz.

Bobby como le había puesto al perro tenia aproximadamente dos años, era robusto y su fisonomía era como la de un husky siberiano con otro que el no lograba identificar. Tenía unas pequeñas cicatrices en la pata trasera debido a una operación que le realizaron cuando lo rescataron. En seguida se encariño con Sesshoumaru, y con su cola le prometía ser fiel a sus amos.

Cuando tuvo que explicar porque un perro adulto y no cachorro fue sencillo; un cachorro requiere tiempo y paciencia para ser educado y uno adulto en la mayoría de los casos es más sereno y ya tiene conocimiento de casi todo. Además que el aunque no quiere un perro guardián para la casa como tal, necesita uno que pueda proteger a su mujer. O al menos hacer bulla cuando esta no esté pendiente. Le concedieron al can, y el regreso a casa fue muy curioso. Pues Bobby iba con su cabeza fuera del auto, recibiendo la fría brisa.

Dejo instalado a Bobby luego de su respectivo recorrido, un entrenador vendría el día siguiente. Y se fue a casa de Kouga un compañero de trabajo. Pasarían la tarde allá todos los policías, comiendo nachos y viendo un partido de futbol.

-Oye Sesshoumaru y tu mujer?- Dijo Bankotsu, un policía de la estación.

-Está en Europa viene dentro de 1 semana más o menos.- Contesto Sessh, con calma y serenidad.- Adopte un perro para ella.

-Uuuuh.- dijeron los chicos al unisonó, en modo de burla.

-Que pasa payasos?

-Estás loco por ella no?- pregunto Kouga mientras jugaba con su pequeño hijo pelirrojo.

-Ja! Porque lo preguntas?- Sera que eso era lo que le sucedía a su vida?

-Sesshoumaru tu nunca has sido del agrado de los animales, recuerdas que en el internado dijiste que lo último que harías seria tener un perro?- Dijo Bankotsu.

-Era un niño, no puedo creer siquiera que recuerden eso.- Dijo un poco hostil el pelinegro.

-Si claro, te tiene en la palma de su mano.- Dijo Bankotsu mientras tomaba su cerveza y se concentraba en el juego.

Los chicos no dijeron ni una palabra más y se concentraron en el juego, cuando la noche estaba llegando y el partido había terminado casi todos se habían ido, casi todos menos Sesshoumaru. Este se había quedado con Kouga, se podría considerar que ese era su mejor amigo.

-Ya puedes decirme que te sucede Señor frio como el hielo.- Kouga limpiaba la sala pues su esposa amamantaba al niño.

-Me pidió el divorcio.

-Y que harás? O que hiciste?

-Primero recurrí a sus padres, y fue un terrible error. Su padre la golpeo. Y luego hice lo único que se me ocurría; alejarla de mí. Tengo el alma hecha añicos Kouga. Nunca pensé que me dolería mas respirar estando solo sin ninguna herida de bala.

-Bueno amigo, eso se siente cuando uno está enamorado. Y tú la amas.

Sesshoumaru quedo de piedra cuando alguien le lanzaba lo obvio a la cara. Instintivamente se despidió de su amigo y manejo hasta su casa. Aun cuando Bobby lo recibió de manera tan calurosa y agradecida, no salía de su asombro.

Era posible que la teoría de sus compañeros fuese cierta? Estaría enamorado de esa hermosa pelinegra, con piernas interminables, corazón de oro, que le hacía desayuno cuando sabia que él no comía, y que tenía tantas heridas como él? Sería posible que ansiara su regreso para estrecharla entre sus brazos y que convirtiera esas cuatro paredes en un hogar para él y para futuros miembros de su familia? Ver a Kouga con su pequeño hijo y su mujer lo hizo sentir envidia. El quería ser un buen padre. Jamás seria como Inu No Taisho.

Se durmió cuando sus cavilaciones y discusiones internas le echaron la única conclusión en cara, estaba enamorado de su terca y orgullosa pelinegra.

Los dos días siguientes noto algo extraño en su compañera de patrulla, Karagu lo miraba de manera diferente e insistente. Le llevaba café, donas, le daba consejos para Bobby. Hasta le había llevado un sándwich de queso. Al principio no había prestado atención a dicho comportamiento, pero últimamente esta vestía más sugerente y sus insinuaciones eran más claras y concisas.

Eran las 6 de la tarde de ese jueves, y Sesshoumaru se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras terminaba de revisar el caso de su antiguo maestro y torturador Naraku Onigumo; sin mencionar que el sabado llegaba su esposa. Y tomarían la decisión más importante; Sessh no se había percatado de que en la oficina solo quedaban ellos dos, el por ser prácticamente el jefe tenía derecho pero a Karagu se le había ordenado irse a su casa hacia aproximadamente 1 hora.

-Sesshoumaru.- Dijo la rubia.

Cuando el pelinegro levanto su vista de sus anteojos, la tenía prácticamente encima de el. Ella vestía un pantalón de vestir negro muy ceñido y una camisa blanca que transparentaba sus senos, sin mencionar que estaba desabotonada hasta el inicio de los mismos. Estaba despeinada y en su mano llevaba una tanga minúscula roja.

Puso la mano en la que sujetaba la ropa interior en el hombro de Sesshoumaru, y cuando este ladeo el rostro, sus labios se rozaron. Cuando Sesshoumaru intento zafarse perdieron el equilibrio quedando ella sobre él, y el sentado en la silla. Una imagen muy sugerente.

-Qué demonios haces? Maldita sea que te pasa?- Sesshoumaru estaba rojo de ira, y la había empujado con tanta fuerza que la mujer se había caído.

-Vamos Sessh no me digas que con tanta soledad no estás un poco veraneado? Hagámoslo aquí, te gusto, lo sabes. Y tú me tienes loca.- Karagu se había levantado con bastante rapidez y estaba de nuevo a la par de él, tomando su mano.

-Suéltame de una maldita vez mujer, que no sabes que estoy casado?- Enseñando su argolla de matrimonio, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Pero eso tiene solución, divórciate. O si quieres puedo ser tu amante, estamos destinados Sessh.- Dijo Karagu seria.- Sesshoumaru se echo a reír, y ella pensó que le estaba dando la razón.

-Estás loca mujer, amo a mi esposa. No me interesa que basura de revista leas, mi mujer es lo más valioso que tengo y jamás la engañaría.- Dicho esto tomo su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Dejando a una rubia muy irritada.

-Me las pagaras Sesshoumaru, nadie me rechaza.- Y sonrió hacia la ventana.

Cuando eres tan famoso o mejor dicho escandaloso y tus antecesores tienen tanto dinero, sin mencionar que te casas con una mujer de la nada, la gente pone el ojo en ti. Se interesa en tu vida, en lo que hay detrás de los encabezados y eso los lleva a indagar más. A seguirte, a fotografiarte para exponerte al curioso mundo.

* * *

**taran! que tal-co? esa resbaladiza de Karagu ah? e_e muerte a ella. El siguiente capitulo se llamara Añicos II es la version de lo que ha vivido Kagome. (:**

**Quieres hacerme feliz? deja un review. Te gusta este fic? deja un review. Quieres sonreir? deja un review. Quieres que yo salte asustando a mi perrita? deja un review. Quieres que mi novio diga que estoy loca? deja un review. Quieres que el proximo capitulo este aqui? deja un review.**

**Ya sabes que hacer; dale click al link que dice: Review this chapter. (:**

**Lady Cremisi.**


	12. Añicos II

**Hola mis amores, disculpen la tardanza. La inspiracion me habia abandonado y tuve que realizar un viaje corto a dar el pesame a mi familia paterna. Mi segunda tierra es bellisima! Digna de admiracion. Ya volvi, me siento nostalgica de pensar que quedan solo 2 capitulos mas.. Me he apegado mucho a este fic gracias a los lectores pues sus reviews forman parte de mi interaccion social y ver que para ustedes es tan agradable leer lo que yo escribo es fascinante.**

**Gracias a: Pascussa, Azul D Cullen, Kaname lin-chan, Nana-chan, Goshy, Hekate ama, YafatiShirel, StarRyou, damalunaely. Gracias chicas uds son especiales, lo maximo. Aqui de una vez las pongo sobre aviso de que en mi viaje se e ocurrieron unos fics geniales! Al terminar casados me dedicare a better with you y.. les dare las primicias de los otros dos.**

**Paso a Paso: SesshxKag oneshot; Sesshoumaru y Kagome se aman en demasia, pero su amor no da frutos por si solo, asi que comienza una dulce odisea que Sesshoumaru relatara en un diario.**

**Creo en ti: SesshxKag fic (no se que tan largo sera); Una mujer que lo dio todo por defender al hombre del que se enamoro en una tarde, un crimen que le quitara a el todo lo que ama. -¡EL ES INOCENTE!- se escuchaban los gritos de la azabache.**

**Si quieren saber mas de lo que planeo, avisenme! (:**

**Fic dedicado a Kame (:**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Kagome llego al mediodía del día siguiente al aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle en Paris , y debido al cambio de horario estaba exhausta, así que tomo un taxi que la llevara a su hotel, estaba maravillada con todo, era simplemente hermoso; ansiaba salir a recorrerlo.

Se registro en el hotel 5 estrellas en el que había estado una vez cuando era pequeña con sus padres, recordaba que soñaba pisar la tierra del arte nuevamente. Y agradecía haberla pisado como una mujer libre. Subió a su habitación y se tumbo en la suave cama quedándose profundamente dormida prácticamente al instante.

Despertó a las 7 de la noche, tiritando de frio. Decidió darse un baño relajante con sales y espuma, algo tibio que relajara sus músculos, salió y en seguida se metió en su pijama de lana. Pidió algo ligero para cenar y luego durmió más.

Despertó a las 8 am, se ducho rápido y se abrigo bastante pues hacia frio, rebusco en la habitación y consiguió lo que buscaba, una guía turística. Localizo la academia de ballet de Madeimoselle Rose y la Ecole de Cuisine Alain Ducasse para aprender a cocinar. Tomo un taxi y fue a inscribirse.

De 7 am a 12 pm tendría clases de cocina intensiva, con la gran chef Kame Duch y de 2 a 8 pm tendría clases de ballet. Estaba feliz, tenía dos horas diarias para conocer sus alrededores. Comenzó sus clases de cocina y simpatizo con su maestra inmediatamente. Aprendió varios trucos y muchas cosas desconocidas para ella. Al salir visualizo un café antiguo y se dirigió a comer algo, cuando se sentó pudo observar un par de parejas ocupando algunas mesas, y de una vez pensó en los ojos dorados de…

Camino un poco, un pajarito voló sobre su cabeza trinando y la distrajo unos segundos, antes de ser las dos ya estaba en la academia de danza, se concentro en el baile. Era fácil para una bailarina profesional adaptarse a los nuevos conceptos de danza moderna que había actualmente. Cuando termino su clase estaba demasiado exhausta para hacer algo más así que se fue al hotel inmediatamente.

Durmió plácidamente, al pasar tres días sus músculos comenzaban a doler un poco por el ejercicio requerido solo la consolaba que pronto seria fin de semana e iría al museo de Louvre. Llego el ansiado sabado, y cuando andaba las calles parisinas su corazón se encogió de nostalgia al pensar en su esposo. Le hubiese gustado recorrer esos lugares junto a él, sentir su cálida piel en medio de este abrasador frio.

El recorrido del museo fue simplemente fascinante, se sentía hipnotizada, así que tomo una decisión, ir a la Tour Eiffel ese mismo día.

Llego al gran monumento y su magnificencia la dejo pasmada. Era difícil y a la vez fácil sentirse tan pequeña, estar junto a semejante ejemplar de arte. Entonces allí, sentada en el pasto que rodeaba la gran edificación, se dio cuenta de que algo parecido era el amor, pensó en Sesshoumaru, recordó el día o mejor dicho la noche que lo conoció, no pudo pensar bien cuando esos serenos y distantes ojos mieles la habían mirado, cuando se encontraron en su casa todo había pasado tan rápido, y por ese incidente estaban casados. Esa era su tormenta más dulce. Estaba enamorada de él, ya no quedaban más dudas. No subiría la torre, esperaría volver con su esposo y quizás allá arriba podría confesarle que lo amaba y que estaba encantada de ser su esposa.

Volvió a su actual rutina y ese día en clase de cocina surgió una esclarecedora conversación…

-Estas enamorada verdad?- Dijo una mujer de estatura mediana y cabello rojizo.

-Perdón maestra porque lo dice?- Contesto la pelinegra

-Has suspirado 10 veces en 2 minutos, sino esta enamorada de alguien, tienes problemas pulmonares serios.

-jajaja si estoy enamorada de mi esposo, y al fin aquí en una tierra lejana me doy cuenta y lo admito.

-Errar es de humanos mon petit pero recapacitar y enmendar es de sabios, hazlo antes de perder al hombre dueño de tu corazón.

Otra semana paso y ese fin de semana, salió con su profesora a caminar entre catedrales y museos. Cada sitio o pequeña estancia que conocía ansiaba recorrerla con Sessh, ansiaba besarlo en medio de esa plaza en la que veía patitos nadar. Ansiaba tomar un té con él. Ansiaba esos fuertes brazos que sin duda le quitarían el frio por las noches. Quería volver a casa, recomenzar, darle una oportunidad al amor.

Se terminaron sus vacaciones y con ello sus clases, había aprendido a cocinar, un poco de francés, unos nuevos movimientos de baile, había adelgazado los kilos de su escapada romántica. Había recibido invitaciones de parisinos pero su corazón tenia dueño. Un paparazzi la había fotografiado con los pies en una fuente de la plaza pequeña y estaba segura que habría un revuelo al volver, muchos rumores quizás.

Armo sus maletas, llevaba un abrigo para su hermanita y una chaqueta para su esposo. Volvía con la misma cantidad de maletas con la que había llegado y eso parecía raro, realmente raro. Aunque extraño, esa noche limpio la habitación quizás haciendo tiempo a la hora de ir al aeropuerto. Llego el momento, subió y se sentó siguiendo las instrucciones de la aeromoza, sentía nauseas, y cosquillas en el pecho.

_Amo tanto, tanto la vida, que de ti me enamoré,  
y ahora espero impaciente ver contigo amanecer.  
Si se acaba este milagro, si se consume mi voz,  
si me das un último portazo, ¿en qué calle moriré yo?_

Trataba de conciliar unas horas de sueño y no podía, solo podía pensar en el. Se sentía una colegiala con las emociones a flor de piel, pidió un whisky seco y se lo tomo de un golpe. La garganta le escoció y sintió el calor embriagante recorrer el camino preciso hasta sus entrañas. Sin embargo sus manos aun temblaban y sus palmas sudaban. Quizás haría falta más de un whisky para tranquilizar a su atribulado corazón.

_Estás tan bonita esta noche, te sienta el pelo recogido tan bien.  
Pídeme cualquier deseo, poco te puedo ofrecer.  
Lloras, gritas, bajo la lluvia, como el ángel Lucifer.  
Somos de nuevo herida abierta, mala tierra trágame._

Trágame.

Llego un momento en que los nervios y la angustia la hicieron reprocharse lo "mal vestida" que iba, un jean azul oscuro, un suéter blanco manga larga y botas café. Una coleta alta que terminaba en mechones despeinados. Todo según su mente muy improvisado. Seguramente Sesshoumaru pondría mala cara al verla así, sin mencionar su deplorable estado por la falta de sueño de esa noche. Entre tanto desasosiego infundado e innecesario se quedo dormida, la azafata la cubrió con una manta gruesa, pues el clima comenzaba a hacerse sentir.

_Amo tanto, amo tanto la vida, que de ti me enamoré,  
y de amarte tanto, tanto, puede que no te ame bien.  
Si yo fuera tu asesino conmigo nunca tendría clemencia,  
y me condenaría a muerte, que es condenarme a tu ausencia._

El transcurso del viaje siguió sin contratiempos y una hora antes de llegar al aeropuerto despertaron a los pasajeros, Kagome se sobresalto un poco y bostezo sonoramente. Fue al servicio sanitario y se enjuago la boca, se hecho agua en la cara y luego de secársela se maquillo un poco, se intento desenmarañar la melena pero le costaba hacerlo en movimiento y sin cepillo. Salió sin más y se sentó de nuevo a escuchar un poco de música suave.

_Que no haya más despedidas, que no eres Ilsa Lazlo ni yo Rick Blaine,  
ni soy tan idiota, no te dejaría ir con él.  
El próximo avión que tomes conmigo lo tendrás que hacer,  
y el camino de regreso yo te lo recordaré._

Yo te lo recordaré.

Bajo del avión y la tardanza fue enseñar su pasaporte, recibir su pequeño equipaje y ubicar a su esposo… Por más que esforzaba la vista no lo ubicaba, sus ojos se humedecieron involuntariamente, el había prometido que estaría allí. Ella había bajado la muralla y ahora él no estaba. Volvió a mirar y allí estaba él, de espaldas.

Comenzó a caminar a prisa y sin darse cuenta cuando había comenzado a correr…

-¡SESSHO!- Grito la pelinegra centrando la atención en ella que corría torpemente, la maleta se interpuso en su camino y cayó de bruces, se levanto rápidamente y termino de recorrer la distancia que los separaba.

-OH KAGOME- Dijo Sessh y la beso con vehemencia.- Te quiero.

-Yo también Te quiero Sessh, no quiero divorciarme.

Sesshoumaru hizo una seña y un vigilante de allí tomo la maleta de ella mientras que el pelinegro la llevaba al estilo nupcial hacia el carro. Miles de fotos habían sido tomadas en ese instante y más de una persona había suspirado. Los protagonistas de la película que cada uno labro en su mente se iban sin más a su nuevo nido de amor, a conocer a su nueva mascota y darse una oportunidad. Una oportunidad que merecían desde hace mucho tiempo. Kagome habia entendido que la libertad no era precisamente estar "soltera" o "sola" que libertad tambien significa estar feliz de tus desiciones, y que podia ser libre comenzando una nueva vida con Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**ok, ahora si se pone bueno esto! (: ya veremos que depara el dulce destino que aqui se plantea para ellos dos. Actualizo en los 95 reviews (: un besoteee..**

**Si quieres saber que sucede, dale click al link que dice review this chapter..**

**Lady Cremisi.**


	13. Miel y algo mas

**Hola amores mios, son rapidas! (: apenas subi en la madrugada y ya estoy subiendo el penultimo capitulo T_T pronto comenzare a redactar el final. Quiero que me quede especial! **

**Gracias a: Naoko Nayamira, damalunaely, Azul D Cullen, Ana Eli, Erika, Ame, Karme, YafatiShirel, Carlota, Loreto, Kame. (: logramos la meta! y aqui esta el premio.**

**Kaname lo prometido es deuda ;) no les pondre limite de reviews esta vez, al momento de tener el capitulo lo subire. Solo les pido que no sean tacaños y me dejen su review en este capitulo, y los demas. Un beso.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Llegaron a la nueva casa y Kagome estaba maravillada con su ubicación y con la edificación en sí. Cuando bajo del auto la recibió extasiado Bobby.

-Aw es precioso Sessh, que perrito tan bello.- Kagome comenzó a acariciar detrás de sus orejas.- Eres bello mi amor, mami te ama.- Bobby movía su rabito con emoción y lamia sus antebrazos. Sesshoumaru estaba muy contento de que congeniaran.

-Bobby hoy dormirás aquí afuera, porque papi y mami estarán muy ocupados.- Dijo con picardía Sesshoumaru y el perrito entrenado se sentó frente a la puerta dando a saber que había entendido.

Entraron a la casa y a Kagome le parecía magnifico todo, se notaba el esfuerzo en formar algo que combinara y demostrara elegancia.

-Quedo todo muy hermoso amor.- Y seguido de esta oración sus labios fueron callados por un necesitado Sesshoumaru, cerró la puerta con su pie y la llevo lenta y torpemente hasta el sofá color vino.

-Te extrañe.- Sesshoumaru estaba excitado, demasiado. Tan excitado que su erección comenzaba a doler. Kagome le respondía con ímpetu, sus manos quitaron el abrigo de el, y desabotonaban su camisa de rayas finas. Necesitaba sentir su calor. Cuando la camisa de Sesshoumaru dejo de estorbar Kagome pudo volver a maravillarse con su cuerpo. Sus perfectos pectorales, su abdomen marcado y delineado, la V perfecta en su ingle. Hasta la cicatriz lucia apetitosa.

Sesshoumaru le quito el abrigo café, la blusa blanca, sus botas y medias y en el mismo juego se llevo el jean. La dejo en ropa interior, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar forzadamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos color café brillantes. El valle entre sus pechos lucia apetitoso así que decidió acampar allí un rato. Bajo devorando con besos la piel del blanco cuello y del delicioso valle.

Ella se sentía extasiada con los suaves roces que daba la lengua de su marido, pero no estaba contenta con la situación; ella ya se encontraba sin sujetador y el aun llevaba mucha ropa encima. Le quito el jean y se llevo el bóxer consigo también, lo que vio la maravillo. Sesshoumaru era perfecto en todo sentido. Su hombría la dejo hipnotizada y con temor y un poco de pudor dirigió su mano hacia el miembro palpitante dándole una suave caricia, provocando un sonoro y ronco gemido de parte de Sessh.

El juego previo se estaba volviendo tortuoso, quizás en algún momento cuando no deseara tanto a la mujer que tenia semidesnuda debajo de su cuerpo podrían comenzar a conocer sus cuerpos, o quizás planear una noche romántica. Como sea, necesitaba entrar en ella.

Bajo la última prenda que ella llevaba, dejando su húmeda intimidad al descubierto; podía percibir el calor y la humedad que manaba de la dulce cavidad de su mujer. Se hundió maravillado allí, lamio un poco, jugueteo con el clítoris y cuando la sintió comenzar a estremecerse, se detuvo.

-Se… Sessh, no par… no pares.- Su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo clamaba por más de aquella deliciosa situación.

-No aguanto más esta presión Nena.

Sesshoumaru no espero mas invitación a dicho templo, y simplemente la penetro. La cálida cavidad lo recibió gustoso y comenzó un picante vaivén, como el vaivén de las olas tibias del mar. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, y el calor del acto los envolvió en una fina capa de sudor; entre dulces gemidos y roncos jadeos las embestidas se hicieron más violentas y rápidas, profundas y vigorosas. Alcanzaron la cima luego de 20 minutos de dulce baile erótico.

-Eres grandioso Sessh, estoy exhausta.- Kagome sonó dulce y cansada.

-Descansemos un poco aquí nena, también estoy exhausto.- Sessh coloco la manta del sofá sobre ellos y beso la sudorosa frente de su mujer acomodándola en su pecho.- Te quiero.

-Te quiero más.- Y sin más que decir se quedaron dormidos un rato.

A eso de las 3 am del domingo se despertó Kagome, su estomago rugía. Observo el rostro casi tallado en mármol de su esposo. Lucia adorable mientras dormía. Tomo la camisa a rayas de él y se la coloco para tapar su desnudez, se dirigió con pasos sigilosos a la cocina y decidió preparar algo de comer.

Saco unas rebanadas de pan, mantequilla, perejil y simplemente hizo unas tostadas. El aroma a comida despertó a Sesshoumaru, quien se coloco sus bóxers y fue directamente a la cocina siguiendo la estela de sabor.

-¿Qué haces nena?- dijo susurrando detrás de la oreja de la pelinegra.

-Comida amor, tengo hambre jeje.

-Debo decir que huele delicioso, tan delicioso como la sopa de fideos que solo tú sabes preparar.

-Siéntate en el desayunador entonces y ya te sirvo.

Así fue comieron apaciblemente entre risas y besos, comenzaron a sincerarse. Esa madrugada Kagome le comento sus mentiras a la prensa, le conto detalles de su infancia, de su adolescencia, de Jaken y le confesó finalmente que después del mismo solo había existido Sesshoumaru.

El estaba sorprendido y pasmado de que ella misma se creara esa fama de mujer fatal. También se sincero le conto de su infancia, de los horrores de su colegio, sus travesías de su preparación como policía, le hablo de sus amigos, y estuvo a punto de decirle que deseaba tener un hijo pronto; pero decidió esperar más.

Terminaron de charlar y comer como a las 4:30 am, y mientras ella fregaba los platos él se acerco rozando su fina espalda logrando que se estremeciera.

-Te quiero de nuevo.- Un susurro gutural salió de los labios de él.

-Subamos.- Kagome estaba decidida.

Al subir amanecieron en una ronda de amor, descansaron el uno en los brazos del otro. En su cuarto matrimonial, amplio, cálido, moderno.

Despertaron pasado el mediodía, felices de su reconciliación. Hicieron un almuerzo sencillo entre los dos. Kagome presumiendo lo que había aprendido en Paris y Sesshoumaru ayudando un poco. Con un poco de música comieron riendo. Y en especial esa canción los hizo reír.

_Suerte que despierto junto a ti,_

_Suerte que sentí lo que sentí,_

_Suerte que regresas para mí…_

La canción completa era hermosa, y se metieron a bañar. En la ducha volvieron a hacer el amor, aquel ritual delicioso para ellos, donde se convertían en uno solo. Salieron y Sesshoumaru le aviso que tenían una invitación a casa de su amigo Kouga, la mujer acepto ir gustosa y así vería a su amiga Sango que estaba comprometida con un amigo de Sessh, el mundo si que era pequeño. Se vistieron frescos e informales. Compraron unas botanas y llegaron allá.

-Imagino que recuerdan a mi esposa trogloditas, o me equivoco?- Dijo Sesshoumaru cuando entro en la sala. Estaba Kouga con Áyame y su bebe, Bankotsu con una desconocida sentada en sus piernas, Sango y Miroku, y los solteros Ginta y Hakaku.

-Por supuesto, ese día lucia preciosa, aunque ahora que es toda una señora se ve mejor.- Dijo Bankotsu.- por cierto seguramente se preguntan quien este está belleza que me acompaña hoy, pues es la mujer de mi vida. Su nombre es Kaname.

La chica sonrió afablemente y enseguida capturo el corazón de los presentes. Kagome de una vez hizo amistad con la pelirroja y la otra castaña; hasta jugó con el pequeño Shippo.

Se marcharon a las 11 pm, pues todos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente. Sango y Kagome se despidieron con un hasta luego pues trabajaban juntas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se percataron de que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta. Kagome comenzó a tiritar de frío a pesar de que era una noche calurosa, sus dientes castañeaban y su vista se nublo. Sesshoumaru tomo su mano y beso su frente. Salió del auto y le ordeno meter los botones. Inspecciono los alrededores, con Bobby detrás de el. Reviso dentro de la casa, cada habitación, cada rincón. Y nada, todo estaba en orden.

Sin embargo entraron con cautela, Sesshoumaru decidió meter a Bobby para que hiciera ruido en caso de un intruso. Kagome tuvo pesadillas, y Sesshoumaru no pudo pegar el ojo en la noche entera. Sentía una gran necesidad de velar por su mujer. No podía permitir que la hirieran de nuevo.

Despertaron o mejor dicho se incorporaron ese lunes más cansados que nunca. Kagome preparo un desayuno delicioso y se ducho. Sesshoumaru la llevo hasta la escuela para prevenir cualquier ataque dejándola sola. Cuando llego a su oficina, aviso a su superior de la situación, y decidieron patrullar la zona constantemente; cuando un miembro del escuadrón estaba mal, todos estaban mal.

Kagome le aviso a Sango y esta decidió respaldarla en cada segundo. Ya habían atravesado una situación similar y por confiarse la pagaron caro. Pasaron dos semanas en las que al fin actuaban como un matrimonio normal, se habían convertido en una autentica pareja. No habían vuelto a decirse que se querían pero sus actos hablaban por ellos. Adoraban a Bobby que a pesar de ser un perro adulto era tratado por la chica como si fuese un cachorro. Tenía juguetes, la mejor comida del mercado, buena atención medica, una cama, pechera, hasta camisitas. Se había convertido en su hijo canino.

Ese miércoles estaba particularmente soleado, unas mariposas revoloteaban en la entrada de la edificación del saber, Kagome monto su auto y manejo con prudencia hacia su casa, antes de salir había enviado un mensaje a Sesshoumaru diciendo su ubicación y su destino.

Llego a su casa, se bajo con calma con unos exámenes en las manos y su cartera. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y le extraño que Bobby no fuese a recibirla, dejo los papeles en el recibidor junto con su cartera. Y comenzó a llamar al can, subió y nada. Fue a la cocina y nada. De pronto se fijo que la puerta trasera estaba entreabierta, camino lentamente mientras tomaba un bate del closet pequeño, puso el altavoz y llamo a Sessh. Cuando salió al patio lo que vio la hizo ahogar un grito y comenzar a sollozar.

Bobby estaba en medio del pasto, ensangrentado. Con una piedra justo al lado de su cabeza. La piedra con la que habían golpeado su cráneo repetidas veces. Aunque se percato que Bobby movía levemente el rabo. ¡Estaba vivo!

-Alo? Kagome me estas asustando.

-Sesshoumaru se .- Las palabras se atropellaban al salir.

-Qué? Cálmate.

-No puedo, nos vemos en el veterinario.- Y dicho esto levanto a Bobby llenándose de su sangre. Y corrió con él al auto.

* * *

**Que tal? (: para mi es muy importante saber su opinion asi que la espero mediante un review, ya el proximo capitulo es el final de esta historia.**

**Lady Cremisi. Si quieren pueden buscarme en Face Book, hay un grupo llamado Lady Cremisi, dale me gusta..**


	14. 1 gran hombre se guia por una gran mujer

**Hola mis amores, ¿como estan? pues aqui les traigo el capitulo final como regalo de San Valentin. Y les digo desde ya, que pueden pasarse por better with you y Creo en ti. Y recuerden que les hice un regalo llamado Despedida de Soltera.**

**Este fic ha significado mucho para mi, y quieren saber ¿por que? Por sus fantasticos reviews y alerts; uds han demostrado su inmenso apoyo en diversas ocasiones y eso para mi a significado mucho. Me gustaria seguir contando con su apoyo en mis demas fics pues uds me han hecho enamorarme de la pareja SesshxKag. Las que no tienen cuenta en FF pueden buscar la pagina de Lady Cremisi en fb ( f a c e b o o k) hay un grupo y una pagina de me gusta y asi estaran al pendiente.**

**Me siento muy emotiva con respecto al final, no saben lo esponjada que me siento de tener tal cantidad de reviews porque sus reviews son mi sueldo me siento millonaria ;) LAS QUIERO.**

**Gracias a: hekate ama, kaname lin-chan, MRS Taisho-Potter, Sol y luna 0428, Naoko Nayamira, goshi, damalunaely, passcusa, lazzefire, YafatiShirel, Azul D Cullen, StarRyou, lov3Sesshoumaru. Y a todas las demas que leian y no dejaban reviews (:**

**Este fic fue dedicado a Kame.**

**Espero disfruten de este capitulo y hayan disfrutado de todo el fic.**

* * *

-¿Kagome donde estas?- Sesshoumaru entro corriendo al consultorio veterinario, la pelinegra estaba sentada en los banquitos de espera con el rostro mojado en llanto, estaba llena de sangre.

-El está adentro, lo están operando de emergencia. Disculpa por no consultarte del uso del dinero.- Estaba perturbada, quien la odiaba tanto como para lastimar a un animal inocente e indefenso.

-No seas tonta nena, eso no se consulta. Bobby es un miembro de nuestra familia y se hará lo que sea necesario para él.

La operación de Bobby duro alrededor de 6 horas, se tuvo que reconstruir su cráneo con un implante, pues gran parte del hueso estaba destrozado. Afortunadamente el cerebro no quedo comprometido. Y todo había salido bien; un poco de reposo y atenciones y Bobby estaría perfecto.

Bobby pasaría dos semanas en recuperación y luego podría ir a casa. Sesshoumaru y Kagome regresaron sin él. Aunque la duda de quien había irrumpido en su casa y atacado a su perro, los tenia temerosos. En especial a Sesshoumaru pues su mujer podría estar en serio peligro.

El sabado por la mañana estaban relajados en la cama que ahora ambos compartían, Kagome reposaba sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Me da una felicidad interna nuestro matrimonio actualmente- Dijo la pelinegra mientras dibujaba círculos en el pecho de su esposo con el dedo índice.

-Más que a mí no. Nunca tuve un lugar al que pertenecer, un sitio donde sentirme seguro. Y ahora no solo tengo un hogar y una familia sino que pertenezco aquí.- El ojidorado señalo el pecho de ella.

-Y siempre permanecerás allí, me alegra tanto que hayamos hablado y que nos hayamos casado. Eres un buen esposo Sessh. Te quiero- Kagome beso su barbilla y se levanto a bañarse.

-Hey! A dónde vas?

-A bañarme

-Sin mí no lo harás.- Dicho esto Sesshoumaru se levanto rápidamente y siguió a su esposa.

Debajo del agua tibia de la ducha se amaron, un par de gemidos aquí, suspiros por allá. Besos en el vientre, éxtasis total. Sesshoumaru internamente deseaba comenzar a crear una familia, deseaba ser padre. Deseaba que esa deliciosa mujer que ahora se paseaba por la habitación en un bikini blanco con el aire de un hada revoloteando le diera un hijo. Un hijo para ser lo que nunca habían sido con ellos, unos padres amorosos.

¿Pero y si ella no quería? La mayoría de las mujeres que habían salido con él nunca querían hijos y hasta hace unos meses atrás el tampoco los quería. ¡Maldita Kagome y su corazón dulce como miel! Mejor hablaba con ella.

-Oye nena, tu quieres tener hijos?- Su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa, se estaba esperanzando. Estaba enamorado y cuando estamos enamorados todo es un poco más intenso. Tanto las alegrías como las penas.

-Por supuesto, algún día me gustaría ser madre.- Kagome vacilo un poco para dar esa respuesta tan simple. No quería que el creyera que era una desesperada por tener hijos o que se enterara de que ella ya había pensado los nombres y soñado con que sacaban los ojos Taisho y el pelo Higurashi. Habían cosas que aun le costaban pero poco a poco se las haría saber.

-Yo también quiero.- Parece que Sesshoumaru había leído sus pensamientos y de la misma manera indolente que había dicho ella, él le había exteriorizado su deseo.

Y así Kagome tomo su decisión, dejar las pastillas anticonceptivas. Esperaba poder recibir el fruto de su amor por él. Lo amaba y lo había descubierto de su mano. Era un amor extraño, un amor fuerte y dulce. Y se lo haría saber.

Pasaron un par de días más y todo estaba normal por sus alrededores, Sesshoumaru tenía amigos patrullando el vecindario y Kagome estaba pensando seriamente renunciar y abrir una escuela de arte. Quería una escuela donde chicas y chicos de cualquier edad pudieran aprender a pintar, a tocar piano u otro instrumento y por supuesto, aprender a bailar ballet y flamenco. Pero no sabía si era una gran idea.

Otra cosa que tenía en mente era pasar una noche deliciosa con su marido. Compro velas aromáticas de vainilla y canela, compro una docena de rosas y bolsas de pétalos de las mismas. Compro los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una deliciosa cena. Mas un vestido y lencería a la moda.

Llego a casa a las 4 pm, se dio un rápido baño y se vistió cómoda, comenzó a sazonar las chuletas de cerdo y a preparar la salsa de cereza. Pico los vegetales de la ensalada y los puso al vapor. A las 6 la cena estaba lista, pero la casa no. Rego los pétalos en el comedor y llevo un camino hasta el cuarto, en la cama puso algunos y en el piso otros. Prendió las velas en la habitación y deseo que a Sesshoumaru le gustara la sorpresita.

Se ducho de nuevo con un jabón perfumado, salió y se coloco el vestido que había comprado, este era ceñido al cuerpo, de color rojo y llegaba 5 centímetros por encima de sus rodillas. Se coloco unos tacones de aguja blancos y unos pendientes del mismo color, dejo su cabello al viento. Y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Sesshoumaru, con un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa blanca. Los primeros tres botones abiertos. Sonrió cuando ella bajaba las escaleras y luego la beso.

Se sentaron en el comedor a degustar el exquisito platillo y a conversar un poco.

-Nena ¿Y no hay postre?- Dijo pícaramente Sessh, mientras colocaba los cubiertos en el plato.

-Si amor, pero debes comértelo en la habitación.- La pelinegra había guiñado un ojo y sonreído de forma picara.

-Pues vamos que muero de hambre.

Llegaron a la habitación y Kagome lo tumbo en la cama. Se quito el vestido con rapidez dejando atónito a Sesshoumaru pues la lencería que ella llevaba era bastante sugerente. Un corpiño negro que dejaba sus pechos rebosantes y una minúscula tanga del mismo color en encaje.

Kagome comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y besaba su pecho, Sessh se dejaba hacer, comenzaba a excitarse, ella beso su vientre y luego desabrocho el pantalón quitándoselo al rato. Sesshoumaru estaba cansado de dejarse y se volteo quedando ella debajo de el.

-Te quiero tanto nena.

-Y yo a ti.

Le quito el corpiño y la tanga, estaba fascinado con el aroma que desprendía su reluciente piel. Besaba y lamia todo a su paso, arrancando suspiros de su mujer. Ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda y lo aruñaba. Lo volteo y quedo encima de el, siguió besándolo hasta que se encontró con su muy erguido miembro, allí lo beso y lamio. Podía escucharlo gemir y eso la alentaba a seguir.

-Para Kagome, me vengo.

Pero Kagome no paro, siguió hasta obtener todo de él. Y luego volvió a estimularlo. Cuando Sessh estuvo listo de nuevo, la penetro y comenzó el dulce vaivén, en determinado momento la presión que sentían en el bajo vientre los insto a comenzar a moverse frenéticamente. Llegaron juntos de nuevo, y Kagome se sentía satisfecha, la sorpresa seria si el plan principal funcionaba. Estaba ovulando y por eso había preparado todo.

Se quedaron dormidos, y al día siguiente sus vidas siguieron su curso normal. Kagome se levantaba temprano se duchaba y hacia café y tostadas. Luego comía con Sessh, ella llegaba a las 4 pm y se ponía a hacer sus cosas, revisar exámenes y trabajos y cuando Sessho llegaba a las 6 hacia la cena. La mucama venia tres veces a la semana a limpiar. Y quedaba una semana para ir a buscar a Bobby que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Hacían el amor cuantas veces les provocaba. Y ya Kagome no tomaba píldoras.

Cuando se cumplió la tercera semana y toco ir a Bobby, Kagome estaba un poco desesperanzada pues no tenía síntoma alguno de estar embarazada y ella de verdad lo deseaba así. Menos mal que no había exteriorizado su anhelo porque seguramente Sesshoumaru se sentiría mal. Se relajo y decidió pensar que en el momento indicado llegaría el bebe.

En la veterinaria tenían un caso particular cuando la pareja llego, alguien había dejado abandonada a una cachorrita de 2 semanas de nacida que no podía comer sola. No sabían qué hacer con ella pues necesitaba cuidados especiales. Que la alimentaran con biberón cada 4 horas un poco, y era un lujo que los cuidadores no podían darse.

-Hay que bonita esa cachorrita. Es tan adorable y pequeñita.- Dijo Kagome haciendo puchero mientras veía a la pequeña mota de pelo blanco, con las patitas rosaditas y la naricita del mismo color.

-La dejaron abandonada en nuestra puerta hoy, creo que tendremos que dormirla pues no contamos con el tiempo o los fondos para tenerle hasta que este adulta. La formula de cachorros es costosa y nuestros cuidadores ya están atareados con los 150 perros grandes.

-La quiero.- Kagome no dudo ni un momento de adoptar a la pequeña.

-Que felicidad, vaya con Kanna ella le indicara lo que debe hacer y lo que necesitara para la cachorra.

Sesshoumaru dejo que Kagome la adoptara a él también lo conmovían esos casos donde la maldad humana iba más allá. Se quedo con el encargado sacando cuentas de los gastos de Bobby y los de su nueva hermanita sin nombre aun.

Kagome volvió cargada de cosas, traía una camita, ropita, juguetes, un biberón, platito, dos bolsas de formula Pet Milk, y perrarina.

-Se llamara Emi. Me dijo Kanna que aun no está para desparasitar ni nada así. Así que la estaremos trayendo dentro de unas tres semanas para eso.- Dijo Kagome con la cachorrita en su pecho.

Se fueron con Bobby y Emi a casa, y allá Bobby saltaba gustoso por todo el patio y jugaba con Sesshoumaru mientras Kagome dejaba instalada a la chiquita en la habitación de huéspedes. Había envuelto una botella con agua caliente en una toalla, para colocarla en su camita. Y le había dado un poco de leche. La dejo acostadita descansando.

-Gracias por dejarme traerla a casa amor.- Dijo Kagome sobando la panza de Bobby.

-Donde hay uno caben más. Espero que de verdad pueda desarrollarse como una perra fuerte.

La semana transcurrió tranquila, Kagome llego el viernes y había un sobre en el frente lo tomo y entro. Lo dejo en el buro y fue a alimentar a Emi. Cuando volvió lo abrió y este traía un mensaje en letras recortadas.

_MORIRAS._

Eso era todo. Llamo de prisa a Sesshoumaru y este dejo todo botado para ver la nota. Le prometió que todo estaría bien a su mujer y volvió al trabajo, no sin antes ordenar más vigilancia.

No recibieron más amenazas y habían vuelto a bajar la guardia. Ya Emi caminaba y abría sus ojitos. Era muy bella.

El martes llego otro sobre, esta vez ambos estaban en casa. Eran las 8 de la noche. Kagome se levanto y tomo el sobre, este pesaba.

Lo abrió y lo que vio la hizo enfurecer, era la clara prueba de que Sesshoumaru había jugado con ella. En las fotos se le podía ver muy acaramelado con una mujer rubia, recordaba haber visto a esa mujer en el escuadrón de Sesshoumaru. Se sentía estúpida, utilizada. Y ella que quería embarazarse.

-Te odio.- Dicho esto le lanzo el manojo de fotos encima al ojidorado. Y subió corriendo a la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Agarro su cartera y metió unas cosas más. Agarro una bufanda y un abrigo y bajo casi corriendo las escaleras.

-Puedo explicártelo Kagome, ¿A dónde diablos vas?

-A reconstruir mi vida, nunca debí casarme contigo. Mi vida estaría mucho mejor si tu no hubieses llegado a ella. Te odio, desaparece de mi vida. ¡YA!

Y dicho esto cerró con un portazo y se monto en su descapotable, lo hecho a andar y solo pudo rodarlo un par de cuadras pues sus ojos estaban nublados del llanto. Se dejo llevar y comenzó a sollozar más y más alto. En su mente solo podía ver las fotos, ella encima de el con su ropa interior en las manos, besándolo. Dios como dolía ser engañada.

Ella que estaba corriendo un peligro inminente y el engañándola, acostándose con esa maldita rubia. Su mente maquinaba con furia y algo dentro de ella hizo clic, rememoro varios detalles en los cuales no había reparado antes. El tal Naraku no quería lastimarla a ella si no a Sesshoumaru, había hablado de que tenía que pagar por su destitución, también había mencionado a una hija, y cuando la rubia había entrado se habían mirado largo y tendido. Hizo un esfuerzo y recordó unas fotos que le había enseñado Sessh, y allí estaba la hija del tal Naraku. Kagura Onigumo. Luego la comparo con la rubia y su similitud era demasiada. Un… Un momento. Ka-ra-gu, Ka-gu-ra. Demonios estaban equivocados, ella no era el objetivo, era ¡Sesshoumaru!

Mientras terminaba de sacar conclusiones y recordaba la horrorosa nota. Se escucharon dos estruendosas detonaciones de un arma de fuego seguramente. Seria mucha coincidencia o ¿no? Seguía allí sentada hasta que vio pasar a una patrulla, salió velozmente del auto y se paro en la esquina.

Que no cruce que no cruce Dios. Y la patrulla cruzo. ¡Diablos! Corrió hasta el auto de nuevo, y tomo el celular marco a Sesshoumaru y nadie atendía. Comenzó a darle al contacto del auto con la llave y este no encendía. Recordó lo último que le había dicho a su esposo, mierda su vida sería una porquería sin él. Hablo sin sentido. Lo amaba y lo necesitaba con ella.

Comenzó a correr, pero los tacones le dificultaban el camino, así que se detuvo y se los quito. Corrió con todo lo que sus largas piernas le permitían, sus pulmones ardían pero tenía que ver que todo era un error que Sesshoumaru estaba bien. Una ambulancia paso a su lado y su corazón se encogió, cruzo y aun le quedaba un trecho por correr. Cuando llego puedo observar a lo lejos que el alboroto era en su casa.

Miroku sacaba esposada a una sádica Kagura que sonreía con sorna y repetía sin cesar.

-¡LO MATE LO MATE! JAJAJAJAJA MI PADRE ME AMARA DE NUEVO.

Dios mío no, pensó Kagome. No puede estar muerto. Corrió más rápido y cuando llego ya ella estaba en la patrulla y los paramédicos sacaban a un muy pálido Sesshoumaru que tenía dos heridas de bala en el pecho. Aunque afortunadamente aun respiraba.

-DEJENME PASAR, ES MI ESPOSO.

Así fue, cuando pudo estar frente a la camilla su corazón se quebró. Se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso.

-Sin ti no puedo vivir Sesshoumaru TE AMO, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Eres mi vida entera no me dejes, amor no me dejes. Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, es mas tengo un pequeño retraso deje de tomar la píldora, no puedes dejarnos Sessh. Dime que soy tu nena, dímelo. Te amo.- Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer sobre el pálido rostro de Sesshoumaru.

-Yo también te amo nena, te amo con todo lo que soy. Eres una gran mujer, muy fuerte. Te amo. Y desde la noche que te vi en la discoteca supe que serias la mama de mis hijos, gracias por todo- Tomo su nuca y la beso. Un beso apasionado, para sellar la promesa del mañana.

_Aunque estas lágrimas me digan lo contrario_

_Y los días de llenos de silencio, no se van_

_Aunque cada tarde, traes sujetas, tus palabras_

_Y este viento fuerte, grita que no estás..._

_A pesar de todo lo que estoy pasando a diario_

_Y a pesar de lo que nunca te pude decir_

_Yo te doy las gracias por todo,_

_Lo que vivimos_

_Este amor tan grande, se quedó conmigo..._

_Préstame tus fuerzas_

_Dame tu ternura_

_Déjame decirte, que la vida es dura_

_Quiero que tú sepas, que aquí estés conmigo_

_Aunque el cruel destino_

_Haya pagado mal_

_Háblame en silencio_

_Quítame estas dudas_

_Acaricia mi alma_

_Vuélvete la luna_

_Para contemplarte y decirte te extraño_

_Para dedicarte todo lo que soy_

_Porque son tus ojos...con los que veo..._

_Y si las distancias con los sueños_

_Se hacen cortas_

_Por estar contigo, no quisiera despertar_

_Y hoy quiero decirte que olvidarte..._

_Es imposible_

_Este amor tan grande...vive aquí conmigo..._

_Préstame tus fuerzas_

_Dame tu ternura_

_Déjame decirte, que la vida es dura_

_Tengo la certeza, de que estás conmigo_

_Y que el tiempo nunca_

_No nos va a separar_

_Háblame en silencio_

_Quítame estas dudas_

_Déjame sentirte_

_Vuélvete la luna_

_Para contemplarte y decirte te extraño_

_Para darte el alma con esta canción_

_Porque son tus ojos...con los que veo..._

_Y es que son tus ojos...con los que miro yo..._

-Fin-

* * *

**estoy llorando como una niña pequeña, la cancion se llama vuelvete la luna de Shaila Durcal. Se me arruga el corazon de pensar que se termino este fic. Uds son las que eligen si quieren un epilogo. Las quiero mucho.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Lady Cremisi**


	15. Epilogo

**Hola mis amores preciosos. Pues me he apegado muchisimo a ustedes, y me encataria que siguieran leyendome, en especial el nuevo fic; Creo en Ti siento una conexion magnifica con ese fic asi como la senti con casados.. Tambien les recomiendo profundamente que busquen en f a c e b o o k la pagina de lady cremisi (es la que tiene de imagen a kagome y de fondo a Sesshoumaru les cree un album de fan arts que me gustaron como "fotos" de casados... h t t p : / / w w w . f a c e b o o k . c o m / a l b u m . p h p ? a i d = 3 6 4 6 7 & i d = 1 5 8 3 1 8 8 3 4 2 1 2 0 4 9 & s a v e d # ! / p a g e s / L a d y - C r e m i s i / 1 5 8 3 1 8 8 3 4 2 1 2 0 4 9 quiten los espacios o solo deben poner lady cremisi y es la pagina donde dan me gusta la foto es de Kagome y Sesshoumaru, alli esta el album llamado fic: casados y cada fan art tiene el titulo del capitulo al que pertenece.. Tambien tiene una portada :$**

**Gracias Inmensamente a: Lazzefire, Pascussa, StarRyou, MRS Taisho- Potter, Iosi e Iuki, Luna, Goshy, Hekate ama, YafatiShirel, Naoko Nayamira, Kaname lin-chan, Azul D Cullen. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES POR SUS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS! Pasense por Creo en Ti, quizas tambien les gustara.. LAS QUIERO Y LAS LLEVARE EN MI CORAZON.. Exitos todo el tiempo chicas, son bellas personas.**

**Mañana me realizaran una operación sencilla en las encías :S asi que no se cuando actualizare las demás.. Las quiero**

**Disfruten**

* * *

En la fría y blanca sala de espera se encontraba Kagome, sentada en la silla de metal. Tenía 4 horas allí sentada y aun no salía ningún médico a darle noticias. Se había realizado una prueba de embarazo y había dado negativa. Ahora solo le importaba que Sesshoumaru estuviera bien. El reloj de pared se movía lentamente o eso pensaba ella.

Al fin salió un afanado medico del quirófano, su rostro lucia sereno y eso le ofreció seguridad a Kagome.

-El señor está bien, cuando se despierte podrá verlo. Quizás quiera comer algo, se ve pálida.- Dijo un anciano con bata blanca.

-No se preocupe, estaré mejor cuando el despierte.- Kagome se acomodo en el sillón, buscando comodidad. Miroku, Bankotsu y Kouga habían estado un rato allí con ella, pero tenían más obligaciones. No se había molestado siquiera en llamar a sus padres, no tenía sentido.

Dos horas más tarde, faltando 20 minutos para las 6 am Sesshoumaru despertó, volviéndole el alma al cuerpo a Kagome. Se coloco al lado de el, y tomo su mano.

-Despertaste mi amor, me asustaste mucho. Te amo.- Hablo con suavidad Kagome, se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba y de que no quería perderlo por nada en el mundo. El era su mundo.

-Cuando me dejaste quise salir detrás de ti, pero ella estaba en el portal. Kagome yo nunca te he engañado, el antiguo Sesshoumaru dejo de existir, contigo rompí mis cadenas y soy un hombre nuevo; un hombre que quiere tener una familia, que ama a su esposa y a sus perros. Entiéndelo, yo TE AMO.- Y dicho esto último la atrajo hacia sí y la beso lentamente.- ¿estás embarazada?

-No, falsa alarma.- Fue un murmullo con tristeza.

-Amor, ¿conociste la torre Eiffel?

-No, prometí que volvería contigo para subir. Es algo mágico solo si se vive en pareja.

-Vamos, quiero que me lleves a los sitios que conociste. Recorrer parís contigo.

Así fue, cuando Sesshoumaru estuvo recuperado totalmente partieron a una nevada parís. Se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y todo era simplemente encantador. Las calles cubiertas de nieves, los arboles desnudos cubiertos con una capa blanca. Hacia tanto frio que prefirieron quedarse en la cálida habitación de hotel haciendo el amor. Tomaron champagne y comieron frutas con miel. Se mimaron la noche entera, y Kagome besaba una y otra vez sus cicatrices de bala.

Afortunadamente, Kagura y Naraku Onigumo habían obtenido cadena perpetua. No podrían salir ni por buena conducta. Kagome no había querido que se les otorgara la pena de muerte, le parecía poco humano. Prefería que se pudrieran en la cárcel, a Naraku no le quedaba mucho tampoco había contraído SIDA.

Al día siguiente salieron a caminar, por los parques y a subir la torre, Sesshoumaru llevaba un suéter blanco y jeans, mas una estola porque el frio era aterrador, y Kagome iba sencilla, unos jeans oscuros y un suéter grueso café, mas unos guantes para poder sentir sus dedos.

Se sentaron en un poco de césped que aun no estaba cubierto de magia blanca, contra un árbol seco. Cuando Sesshoumaru poso su espalda en el fino tronco un pajarillo verde cayo del mismo. Kagome lo recogió y ambos lo observaron un gran rato. Quizás era la libertad devuelta a ambos. Una libertad que se obtiene con el amor.

Se besaron apasionadamente bajo el cielo parisino, y luego subieron a la torre Eiffel allá arriba, hacia más frio y tuvieron que envolverse con la estola.

-Quiero tener un bebe, contigo. Y quiero que renovemos nuestros votos matrimoniales. En pocas palabras te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo de nuevo. ¿Lo harías? Una boda real, con amor.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo. Hagámoslo. Pero solo con nuestros amigos. Algo íntimo y real.

Después de eso y durante las siguientes semanas pasearon, comieron creme brule, Kagome lo llevo a los barrios bohemios, a los museos, a su academia de baile y cocina. Al café donde almorzaba. Volvieron a casa mas enamorados que antes, y Kagome traía nauseas matutinas.

Comenzaron a planear su sencilla boda, y se enteraron de que Sango y Miroku también contraerían nupcias. Estaban todos muy felices. Kagome lucía un vestido sencillo de tul rosa pálido, un velo cubriendo parte de su recogido y cintas rosa viejo. Sesshoumaru utilizaba un smoking blanco. Y la ceremonia fue sencilla y tranquila. Se tomaron una nueva foto para el portarretrato de la sala, y de luna de miel se fueron a su cabaña.

Dos meses después fue la boda de Sango y Miroku. Se veían preciosos, tan enamorados. Pasaron a la pequeña recepción que había organizado la familia de Sango, en especial su hermano mayor Kohaku. Estaban todos sentados alrededor de una gran mesa llena de un delicioso festín, Miroku y Sango juntos, Kouga y Áyame igual, Bankotsu con su Kaname y Sesshoumaru con Kagome, más el hermano de Sango y su esposa, Rin.

-Ya dejen de besarse que no nos dejan dar nuestra importante noticia- Dijo un irritado Bankotsu que hacia muecas de asco en dirección a donde estaban los recién casados.- Kaname y yo vamos a casarnos.- Todos aplaudieron y resonó un tenedor golpeando una copa.

-Kagome y yo seremos padres, tiene tres meses de embarazo.- Todos los felicitaban y sonreían.

-Perfecto, róbense nuestro momento, no hay problema nuestro día especial es también el suyo.- Dijo con un marcado sarcasmo Miroku mientras era golpeado en el costado por Sango.

-Cállate amargado, la felicidad de nuestros amigos es también la nuestra.- Y sonrió hacia Kagome y Kaname

Sesshoumaru llevo a su bella esposa a casa luego de esa celebración, y la cargo en el umbral, se veía sensual con ese vestido gris y blanco.

-Te ves sexy, y hermosa.- Mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú también, me encanta cuando estas de traje. Te ves tan apetecible, o serán cosas de las hormonas. -Besándolo.

Emi estaba grande y fuerte, al igual que Bobby. Eran los perros mas mimados que habían conocido nunca. Eran fieles y leales. Unos grandes guardianes, Emi estaba adentro casi todo el día, y Bobby se encargaba de cuidar afuera, aunque en las tardes su mama humana lo dejaba entrar a recostarse en gran cojín y comer croquetas con sabor a tocino y pollo. Daban largos paseos por una plaza que estaba cerca de casa, y eran amados.

**4 meses después.**

-Cariño quiero helado de chocolate con chispas de colores.- La pelinegra hacia un adorable puchero.

-Nena son las 3 am, donde diablos conseguiré helado de chocolate con chispas? No podrías esperar hasta más tarde?- Dijo Sesshoumaru con voz somnolienta.

-Pero quiero ya, además más tarde es la odiosa sesión de fotos para la revista.- Kagome se revolvió en la cama y se levanto.

-Para dónde vas Kagome?- Sesshoumaru también se encontraba de pie.

-Que estas sordo? QUIERO helado de chocolate y chispas.

-Maldición es que todas las mujeres quieren cosas imposibles?, ponte un abrigo y saldremos a ver qué consigo.

Así fue, Sesshoumaru iba manejando por las calles solitarias de vuelta a casa con una sonriente Kagome que comía un polo de chocolate con maní. Y pensar que en dos meses más tendrían a su pequeña hija con ellos, la adorable Laure Taisho. Era una lástima que su suegro estuviese en la etapa terminal del cáncer de próstata, solo quería que llegara a conocer a su nieta.

-Puja nena puja, tú puedes.

-**CALLATE**

-Veo su cabeza.- El llanto frágil inundo la habitación dando a entender que una nueva vida había iniciado.- Es hermosa Kagome. Tan igual a ti.

Estallo la algarabía en la clínica, sin duda alguna había sido una bebe muy deseada. Por sus abuelos, y muchos tíos y tías, que llenaban la sala de espera entre flores, globos y muñecos de felpa.

**6 años más tarde.-**

-Mami ya lo limpiare, onegai. Lo siento mucho mamita.- La pequeña pelinegra con ojos dorados corría azorada por la sala hacia la cocina. Kagome bajaba lentamente la escalera sin saber porque su pequeña corría. Había renunciado a la escuela y tenia su propia academia de arte, por lo que pasaba más tiempo en casa, con sus perros y su adorable rayito de sol.

-Lu que sucede?

-Ensucie el sillón con jugo de uva mami pero ya lo limpio no te enojes, por favor no me pegues.- Su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos cristalizados en lagrimas.

-Ven aquí princesita, nadie va a pegarte.- La tomo y la sentó en sus piernas.- Como tú misma has dicho el sofá puede limpiarse, y solo fue un accidente.- Beso su frente.- Papi y yo te amamos.

-Mi abuelito fue malo verdad?

-No corazón, tu abuelito solo fue de la única manera que sabia ser.

-Y porque tú eres así y no como él?

-Porque el amor cambia a las personas y yo tengo más que tu abuelito porque tengo a tu papi y a todos tus tíos.

-La tía sango, Kaname, áyame, y Kikyo me quieren?

-Te aman mi amor. Mucho. Vamos a limpiar esto y a hacerle un pastel a tu papi.

Pasaron la tarde riendo, y horneando un pastel de fresas que le gustaban a Sesshoumaru. Cuando todo estuvo listo se bañaron y se vistieron para cenar. Llego Sesshoumaru y cargo a la pequeña Laure haciéndole cosquillitas en la barriga.

-Ya papi, ya… Quiero pastel.-

-Lo hiciste tu?- pregunto Sesshoumaru mientras besaba a su mujer.

-Si papi, mi mami me ayudo...

-Papi cuando viene el tío Inuyasha y la tía Kikyo?- pregunto con inocencia Laure, lo cierto era que sus tíos vivían juntos. Eran una adorable pareja joven que demostraba que no todas las parejas funcionaban casados.

**-12 años después-**

-Nena que felicidad que tengamos casi dos décadas casados, y que hoy nuestra hija cumple 18 años. Eres mi mayor felicidad, gracias por todos estos años juntos.

-Tú también fuiste mi héroe, muchas veces y de muchas maneras. Quién diría que después de lo atropellado de nuestro matrimonio envejeceríamos juntos...

La cena estaba lista, el pastel de fresas con las dieciocho velas también, la mesa larga arreglada de manera que cupieran todos los tíos, tías, primos, las abuelitas y el abuelo paterno. Sin olvidar que estaba el novio de hace tres años, un joven rubio de ojos verde aceituna llamado Jusuke.

Kagome estaba sacando un pasticho del horno cuando vio que su hija jugueteaba con sus manos, sin duda alguna Laure era hermosa. Alta, delgada y curvilínea, de ojos dorados y cabello lacio negro azabache. Y ese vestido turquesa le quedaba increíble.

-Mama, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.- La chica estaba nerviosa, y un poco pálida.

-Cálmate hija, sea lo que sea seguro tiene solución. Siempre has sido muy nerviosa. Relájate palomilla.

-Mama, estoy embarazada.

Kagome no mostro sorpresa alguna, solo una conciliadora sonrisa y abrazo fuerte a su hija. Ella había visto en los ojos de su hija su profundo amor por ese muchacho, desde que lo había traído a casa la primera vez. Y en los ojos verdes del chico podía leerse la devoción que sentía por la azabache.

-Todo estará bien querida, serás una madre fantástica, y ese bebe tendrá unos abuelos que ya lo aman. Déjame llamar a tu padre, invita al muchacho un momento hacia acá.

Kagome se trajo a Sesshoumaru de donde estaba conversando con sus amigos, y lo guio a la cocina donde dos jóvenes los esperaban, ambos lucían nerviosos.

-Sesshoumaru los chicos tienen algo que decirnos.

-Papa, estoy embarazada.- Laure apretó la mano de Jusuke esperando el estallido por parte de su padre.

-¿Y cuando se casaran? ¿Por qué van a casarse verdad?

-La verdad es que queremos vivir juntos como hacen la tía Kikyo y el tío Inuyasha. Una boda es un gasto de dinero muy grande, dinero que necesitaremos para el bebe y la casa.

-Laure Taisho, pondrás el apellido por los suelos. Lo mejor es que se casen, no podemos permitir darle carroña a la prensa. Se casaran esta dicho.- Sesshoumaru estaba visiblemente alterado, hasta que sintió las finas manos de su esposa en sus hombros.

-Los obligaras a casarse?, que no pasamos por lo mismo?- dijo Kagome suavemente para no espantar mas a los chicos.

-No, tienes razón. Casarlos a la fuerza no es la solución. A tu madre y a mí nos obligaron a casarnos, y no nos queríamos. Ya ustedes tienen la mitad del trabajo hecho. Así que les doy mi bendición para lo que quieran hacer… Si el dinero es lo que les impide la boda, yo se los daré.

Laure abrazo a su madre y a su padre, y sollozaba de felicidad. Ella conocía la historia de sus padres, y también sabía que no había amor más puro que ese que nació de la nada. Jusuke y ella esperarían hasta tener el dinero por su propia cuenta, después de todo las cosas que sudas son las que valoras. Por eso su madre y su padre valoraban tanto la relación que tenían, porque en su época les había costado lágrimas de sangre. Ojala su cuento de hadas pudiera ser como el de ellos.

* * *

**Dejen su ultimo review en este fic, y vayan corriendo a leer Creo en Ti & Better with you! No se arrepentiran... LAS QUIERO.. Recuerden lo de la pagina, asi podran ver las fotos ;)**

**Lady Cremisi | 17-02-2011**


End file.
